How to Save a Life
by Vikki3775
Summary: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere alone in the bitterness, And would I have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life..." Rachel and Finn have been the best of friends since kindergarten, but parted on unresolved terms. What happens when a life threatening issue causes them to be reacquainted with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Prolougue

How To Save a Life

Have you ever tried to reassure yourself that everything is going to be okay even though you know it isn't? That's exactly what Rachel Berry is doing as she's trying her best to keep her tears in tact as she's in her car accelerating through the New York City streets; towards the hospital in search of her estranged best friend. "How could this happen? Why did I let this get so far?" The brunette questioned herself. Things were all happy and calm, until she got the most traumatizing news at 8:35 p.m…..

_Rachel was sitting on a couch in her studio apartment flipping through channels when she stopped for a second to listen to the voice mails. As she was listening she couldn't help be be drawn a particular message that immediately caught her attention. _

_It was her best friend's mom, Carol, and she sounded extremely tired and vulnerable._

"_R-Rachel. When you get this message you need to get to the hospital immediately." This startled her for a minute as she listened to the clearly concerned mother through the phone. but what had really done it was the two words that left her mouth, causing Rachel to drop the phone phone and dash to the front door._

"_It's Finn."_

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"_It's Finn."_

Those two words remained etched in Rachel's head until she finally arrives at the emergency room. When Carol see's her, she immediately arises from her seat and grabs rachel into a hug. The thing that always warmed Rachel's heart is that after all these years of separation with finn, Carol still seemed to treat her like she was her own daughter. After a moment of silence Rachel speaks up.

How are you feeling? Is Burt alright? Kurt? Where's Finn? Does he know that I'm here? Oh my gosh he's not in I.C.U is he?"

"Woah, woah Rachel dear you need to breathe and calm down ok?" The woman said with a small smile. At that Rahel relaxed, but only a little as she was still concerned. As Carol began to speak, she took a seat; rachel following.

"I'm okay sweetie. At least right now. Burt's fine as you know. He and Kurt are in the cafeteria right now to get us some coffee because we've been here awhile. A-And Finn doesn't know that you're here; not yet though. And um, he's not in I.C.U thank god he's in stable condition but he's asleep right know trying to get over h-his u-um overdose….." As rachel takes a good look at Carol, she can obviously see the bags under her eyes and her worried, yet confusingly hopeful expression as she explaining the situation again that has happened too many times these past years. At this Rachel let out yet another disappointed sigh.

"Overdose again? I thought he learned last time, when he almost got a code blue that he has to get help for this thing." A frown etched upon her face. Ever since the age of fourteen Finn latched on to an addicting heroine problem; not illegal of course, but a fatal one.

"Yes and i've tried to to tell him to get help but he just won't listen to me. That's where you come in-"

"But carol you know I can't do that. It's out of my hands,. If you can't handle him I sure as hell can't! Plus, I haven't talked to him in years and it would be awkward…" Rachel says looking down at her lap.

"But that's where you come in Rachel. You've been the most supportive throughout the years; even when he wasn't so nice to you. And I think out of any of us; you would know the most about why he's doing this to himself. P-Please follow through this. If he doesn't concur this horrendus disease, I-I don't know what i'd do without him. He's the only thing of Christopher that's left. J-Just please?" As Carole pleads desperately, her voice cracks, which causes rachel to look up from her lap only to stare into similar whiskey eyes that are now filled with tears. The brunette sighs. This may be the only way that Finn can be saved and even after all of the things that she's been through with him, she always had their back. And they had hers. So what would a simple lecture and helping hand hurt? not much thats for sure….

Rachel finally relents. "Okay, I'll help him, but he must know that business means business and I won't tolerate his rudeness anymore…"

"Oh my gosh thank you honey!" Carol then pulls rachel into another bone, crushing hug. Suddenly, their interrupted by a high- pitched squeal that causes them to pull apart. After they break apart Rachel takes a glance at where the sound came from, only to reveal the one and only Kurt Hummel.

"Oh my Gaga! Rachel Berry is that you?!" Kurt said as he pulled the slightly startled brunette off the chair he was sitting in and gives her a hug.

" I haven't seen you in years! How are you? Wait, what are you doing here? The last time I checked you were working on Funny girl and know you're here! And who told you that Finn was here?" And throughout all of the questions, Rachel immediately started thinking of how to respond. The truth is is that Kurt never knew about Rachel and Finn's previous relationship they saw each other once and awhile but it always just seemed like they were only acquaintances and that they've never met before. He still doesn't even know about how Rachel watched over Finn with the help over Carol due to concern about situations like these.

"I-I-"

I called her Kurt. I figured you needed someone to talk to about this. Plus you haven't seen Rachel in years and catching up would keep you from worrying about Finn so much." Carole interrupted. The brunette then sent a grateful smile her way in a way of saying thank you.

Thankfully Kurt was convinced. "O.k. Well have you checked on him Rachel?"

"No I haven't plus I think he's asleep. I don't want to dist-"

"Nonsense! That boy is a deep sleeper. I mean the world could be ending and he wouldn't even know it!" He said as Rachel nodded and feigned like she didn't know already.

She grew nervous. She hasn't seen him in years."Ok." As Rachel walks down the hall towards the room, multiple questions form in her head like, 'What does he look like now?' and 'What I'd he get's angry?' But she pushes them aside as soon as she walks up to room 215. Since the doors already open she decides to let herself in, but instantly she wished she hadn't...

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Thats the prologue folks! It will be hard to do both stories at the same time, but i can do it!

Please review! They are greatly appreciated!

~Vikki3775


	2. Chapter 2: What led him here?

Hey guys! So you saw my prologue of my new story "How to save a Life" and so far i'm trying to work on doing both which will be a lot of work so please be patient!

P.S thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot! again if you have some advice for my stories, please ask! :)

~Vikki3775

_Since the door was already opened, she decides to let herself in, but instantly she wished she hadn't…_

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

Right across from her; in the hospital bed is one Finn Hudson who is fast asleep and snoring. The heart rate machine was beeping in a steady rhythm and the IV drip was right beside it. But the thing that really caught Rachel's attention was the broken patient in the bed; also known as her estranged best friend. He looked a lot older than when she last saw him in high school, and he was a lot skinnier, but it was to the point where it was dangerous to his health. He had a five o'clock shadow on his face and he looked tanner than the brunette last saw him. Rachel also noticed that he was really pale, and he had bags under his eyes. This sight made Rachel gasp.

'How could I let this happen?" she whispered to herself. But she already knew the answer….

GleeGleeGleeGlee

_When Rachel was five years old, she had her whole life figured out .She was going to go to broadway and get the lead into a few of her favorite shows, such as 'Funny Girl'', Wicked' and 'West Side Story.' She was going to get a Tony for each lead and would soon settle down with a husband, and a few kids. Then she would have a happily ever after. But first she has to go through school. And as in school she meant kindergarten._

_Fitting in was always a problem for the little star, because she was seen as bossy and self centered._

_So one day, Rachel decided to wear her favorite kitten dress she got for her birthday. Unfortunately, a few kids in her class thought differently, because they teased her and shoved her until she fell on the grass of the playground; ruining her dress and scraping her knee. So after she went to the nurse to get a band aid on her small wounded knee she gently wipes her tears as she sits on the swing set wasn't until an very small, clumsy freckled boy walks up to her. He's about her age and he takes a seat on the swing along side her. When he noticed her tears he finally speaks up…_

'_Are you okway?'" That's when Rachel looks up from her lap and instantly gets lost in his beautiful hazel eyes and instantly goes speechless._

"_No. I got s-shoved onto the gwass by those three meanies ova there." As the little brunette points to the bullies, her bottom lip starts trembling and she starts crying again. But then after a moment of crying, she instantly stops when she feels a little peck on her knee. As the boy stands up again he gives her a small smile and says " Fweel Betta?" When the little girl nodded, she was instantly shocked by what he said next.._

" _My names Finn. You wanna be my bwest fwiend?" as she looked up again, Rachel can see a light tint of blush start at his ears and fall upon his cheeks as he looked at the ground shyly. A smile spread on her face._

"_S-Sure! My names Rachel Berry"_

"_Cool! Follow me best friend!" As the small freckled boy grabs her hand and gently pulls her towards the slide, the little diva couldn't help but smile at the sudden optimism found in her. _

GleeGleeGlee

_The first years of childhood was great. Rachel and her dads would have weekly dinners on wednesdays with the Hudson clan. Life was bliss… That was until one cold night in October….._

_Rachel was over at Finns house, trying to listen to Finn as he talks animately about his first trip to a real Ranger's hockey game. But it all ended when Carol rushed into the living room, and spoke in a rushed tone._

"_Christopher is hurt and we need to get to the hospital."_

_Daddy's hurt?" Finns question wasn't answered as Carol picked up both Finn and Rachel and put them into car seats. She choked back a sob and started driving towards the hospital. Then she answers._

"_Yes honey. He was in a car accident but everything will be okay."_

_But it was never ok….._

GleeGleeGlee

_On october 27th, 2003, Christopher Hudson was pronounced dead due to a head on collision. Not only was Carole and Finn mourning, but the whole town was. Everyone knew Mr. Huson due to his job as the sheriff of Limas police crew. Rachel could barely remember the funeral but she remembers how much both Carole and Finn cried. It was heartbreaking to watch._

_Then over time, elementary school turned into middle school, and Finn and Rachel were still attached to the hip. They would eat lunch together, join clubs together and they would stick up for eachother. That was a really important thing for the brunette because she was bullied a lot more over time, just for being slightly eccentric. _

_But the real sprouting issue started in 9th grade. As everyone started finding themselves and planning their future, Rachel stuck to her lifelong dream of being on Broadway She had no problems with branching out and working hard for her reams. Things were fine, until Finn started hanging out with other boys, such as Noah Puckerman. She noticed the he tended to ignore her more and more over time. Every year they grew further apart, but Rachel watched over him; with the help of Carol of course._

_She watched at the sidelines, as he started to turn to a bad path that he shouldn't have been taking in the first place. Everything was changing now. She waited as he started and ended a relationship with Santana Lopez; the co- head cheerleader of Mckinley High.( But that was until she turned out to a lesbian) She watched him skip school for a few days; which turned into weeks, and then months. She watched his newfound appearance, consisting of bloodshot, baggy eyes and unsteady walking down the hallways. But Rachel's suspicions were really confirmed until senior year at the homecoming dance…_

_Rahel was walking out of the heated gym to get some fresh air when she spotted a line of smoke coming from the side of the school brunette was curious, so she followed the smoke but when she did, she immediately cursed to herself for being so curious._

_Right there was Finn Hudson in the flesh smoking some sort of dug that looked a lot like heroine Sticking to her ground, Rachel once again decided to confront the lost boy._

"_Finn why are you doing this to your self!? You know much better than to-"_

"_Rachel will you just SHUT UP!" His head snaps in her direction as his vulgar language echos throughout the parking lot. His roaring voice put a frown on Rachels face, but she still kept her ground. If yelling at him will get through to him then that's what she'll have to do.._

"_No I won't! I'm not just going to pass this aside! I can't just sit here and watch someone that I care about dearly, ruin their life by using these drugs! Your way better than this."Finn scoffed._

"_Ok well maybe i'm not. I'll just end up as a Lima loser anyway. And you have a lot of nerve saying those that Ms. 'Broadway Star'!" When he said that he air quoted the name. " Why don't you just let your devoted daddies pay for a part for you in a play, or have you already done that?I bet you'd get a part instantly that way." That stung a lot because her papa died just a month ago from cancer. He's made snarky comments before, but this one pushed it._

"_Well you know what? My dad died so maybe i'm not as lucky as you think I am dumb ass!" As Rachel yells she's shocked at her usage of vulgar language towards him. She wasn't the only one because Finn's eyes widened and a more soft, sympathetic expression instantly spread across his face. 'Oh so now he wants to be remorseful' Rachel thought as she choked back a sob._

"_Rachel I-"_

"_No! You say things Finn that you claim you don't mean but you don't think before you say those things. So you know what? Listen carefully because i'm only going to say this once. I'm done with you! I-I'm done with trying to help you and dealing with all of this! As the furious brunette speaks she takes step after step backwards away from Finn, whose standing slumped over; looking dumbfounded and slightly hurt. "Don't call me, don't look for my number. I'm done!" And with that, she left him behind, without looking back. She just didn't know how it leaded to this moment…._

_GleeeeGleee _

The lights burn his eyes once again as he cracks one eye open and looks around the room that he's been acquainted with more times than he can count. When he finally gets accustomed to his surroundings, his eyes fall upon a short, petite brunette standing by the doorframe and staring off into space.

'Why does she look so familiar?' he he remembered. But it was too late to stop himself because her name slipped from his dry lips anyways.

"Ra-Rachel?"

GGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLEEEEEE

"Ra-Rachel?"

The broadway diva gasps at the sound of her name and instantly snaps out of her rush of unforgotten memories. She then decides to slowly turn her head to the source of the noise only to face a very awake Finn Hudson. Not only is he awake, but he has a _very_cocky smirk on his face.

"I guess missed me a lot, huh Rach?"

GleeGleeGlee

Ok guys that's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it so far and remember to please review and follow me if you like this. Thank you!

~Vikki3775


	3. Chapter 3 : A Cocky Excuse

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you enjoy**

**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**

"I guess you missed me a lot, huh Rach?"

Rachel stumbles over her words as she tries to respond to the awfully confident boy as he's sitting upright on his hospital bed; arms crossed. She scoffed

"L-Look, I'm only here because I heard you were using heroin again, and Carol asked me to come by and set you straight."

" Oh so you don't miss me? I'm disappointed." He said as he feigns being hurt while putting on a pout. It took all the will she had to not smile at his adorable yet annoying pout. She now felt bad.

"I am happy to see you Finn, just not under these circumstances." At this the broad shouldered giant smiles genuinely as an awkward silence fills the air.

"So I heard you're on Broadway Rachel. How's that coming along?" Finn said showing interest.

"Oh no you don't." She scolded as she pointed at him accusingly. "Don't think that I've come here just to talk about how my life's going. I'm here for one reason and one reason only: to set you straight. Plus you don't care anyways, so stop lying to me and yourself."

"Whoa, Whoa! Rachel I just asked a simple question! You don't need to get all angry at me for asking a simple, honest question." Finn chuckled nervously as he sat straighter in his bed.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care so much. I thought you were joking."

"And why would I joke about that with you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because the last time I talked to you said, and I quote, "Why don't you have your doted daddies pay for a part for you in the play, 'Broadway star'?" A look of sympathy and recognition crossed Finns face in an instant as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rach you know I didn't mean i-"

"How am I supposed to know that! I was willing to help you then and you said something that really hurt my feelings." She scoffed "I dont even know why I agreed to help you in the first place."

"Rachel I'm really sorry. I didn't know that Mr. Berry died, and when you told me, I felt terrible. What you said to me and did to me was completely appropriate and I'm just really, really sorry." When Rachel lifted her eyes from the floor and made eye contact with Finn, she could clearly see that he was really sincere with what he was saying. She also noticed something in his eyes but she couldn't figure out what it was. Hurt? Hope? She didn't know. She sighed.

"It's ok Finn. I know that what you said wasn't intentional. Rachel said, walking towards his bedside. "Truce?"

The broad shouldered patient looked on in awe as the brunette walks toward his bedside; her hand outstretched for a shake. The thing that Finn admired the most in Rachel is that she never holds a grudge for too long. Yes she can be kind of stubborn, but she's always optimistic about moving forward and starting over. It was something he needed to learn how to do from now on.

Finally, the giant slowly, yet hesitantly stretched out his hand for a shake. And that's when they both felt it.

That same familiar tingling in their hands that used to happen to them when they were younger. The feeling was so strong that both of their hands almost jumped back in surprise. A moment of silence takes over the two as they both try to avert their gaze from each other.

"So Finn. I want us to have a true and honest friendship, and I need to know why you're doing this to yourself. I used to sit in my room, and analyze everything that happened to you over the past years; trying to figure out what happened to 're definitely not the Finn that I once knew. I mean t-"

"Rachel you're standing here telling me that I turned to a wrong path, when you don't even know half of who I am or what i'm capable of." He argued as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So don't come in here thinking you can tell me if i'm doing right or wrong, as if you know all the answers. You've known me for what four or five years? You can't possibly know what my life has been like. You just need to understand that I'm just not the same, and my 'addiction' can stop anytime." Finn shrug as if the explanation was simple. "I just refuse to stop something that actually makes me feel happy."

Rachel sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. It's like fighting a war with Finn. Any time she gives one simple suggestion on his life choices, he always shrugs and says words along the lines of "it is what it is". Rachel knows that this will take awhile so she just has to be patient. Rachel nodded slowly as if she understood.

"Ok. Well I'll be back here tomorrow Finn and w-we could just talk about anything, like we used to. I shouldn't have rushed you into explaining your choice of actions. I haven't seen you in years so w-we can catch up. Does that sound okay?" The brunette said hopefully. The broad freckled figure looked unsure at first, but eventually nodded.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"Okay Carol. I talked to Finn." Rachel said as she walked towards the emotionally strained looking mother.

"Oh? And what did he say?" Carol croaked out.

"He was a bit hesitant at first, but he agreed with me to put our differences aside to help him get better."

"Oh so he admitted that he has a problem?" She asked. Rachel watched as the deeply concerned mother straightened up in her chair as if she was hopeful of the situation. Guilt took over her.

She swallowed. "Um w-well he didn't exactly claim that he had a problem. He just said that he liked the road that he was in a-and that it it actually made him feel happy. But don't worry because I told him that I wouldn't give up until I get to the bottom of his addiction and fix his disease." As Rachel spoke, she noticed the way Carols shoulders slumped and the way her hopeful expression vanished completely. She can only imagine the anxiousness and worry that Carol has to go through with just dealing with Finn.

"Ok well thank you for coming dear and I'll see you tomorrow ? Carol said slowly standing up.

"Yes I'll see you Carol." The diva said as she enveloped her into a hug.

"There's still hope Carol." Rachel whispered in the woman's ear during their embrace.

"I know. Thanks sweetie." She said softly as they broke apart from their hug. As Rachel turns towards the entrance of the emergency room, she stops and turns around when the concerned mother speaks again.

"Oh and Rachel? There's still hope for you and Finn too." Rachel gave a small smile and continued to walk towards the exit; slightly confused by the older woman's statement.

**GleeGleeGlee**

That's chapter 3! Please comment on this chapter! I'm really looking for feedback on my writing!

~Vikki3775


	4. Chapter 4: How's Life Rachel?

Finn was playing a new Call of Duty game when the soft creaking of his hospital room door caught his attention. He paused his game and he watched as Rachel slowly entered his room in slight hesitation.

"Finn? Are you awake?" she whispered as she tip-toed into the room until she was completely in Finns vision. When she noticed that Finn was actually awake, she straightened up. A small smile spread on her lips.

"Hi Finn. Sorry I thought you were asleep."Rachel said as she took a seat on the edge of the boys bed.

'It's alright Rachel. I was just playing Call of Duty so you didn't bother me." Finn exclaimed as his lopsided grin appeared yet again. Rachel blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Well i'm glad you're feeling better." she said. "So um what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh we could talk about you. How's life for you Rachel?" The broad shouldered patient asked softly, clearly showing interest.

"Rachel looked up from her lap."Well there isn't much to tell. You know that I got into broadway and y-you know about my papa's untimely death so…."

Finn looked nervous. "W-Would you be upset if I wanted to know what happened to your dad?" Rachel could clearly see that Finn was a little reluctant on what he was saying by the tone of his voice. 'It wouldn't hurt to tell him' she thought.

The lack of a response made Finn more nervous and he started ranting. "I m-mean you don't have to. I know what you've been through was really awful for you and your dad, a-and you probably don't what to talk about it, but i'm all ears and I won't comment-"

"Finn. FINN!" Rachel said as she broke into a fit of giggles. Finns face turned completely red and he looked everywhere but at her. If only the brunnette can keep track on how many times she had to tell Finn to calm down because of how nervous he gets on small things. _This _was the things she missed the most about him. When her giggles and Finns blush subsided, she spoke again.

"Finn you're fine. You didn't say anything wrong, and you deserve to know." she said calmly, smiling. Rachel noticed that Finn visibly relaxed at that. She was glad.

"Um where would I start?" Nervousness took over Rachel. She hasn't talked to anyone about her papa's death, except for her father and her therapist; the one that her father recommended her to go to. Of course talking about it may be hard, but Finn wants to know so…

"Ok well around the beginning of our junior year of high school I was sitting in my AP english class when I got a call from the office telling me to go to there immediately. I went there, and I-I was so oblivious about the situation and I completely underestimated what they were going to tell me. When I got there I instantly noticed the looks on the principle, and the nurses face. That's when they told me." Rachel said softly while trying to keep her voice in tact.

"W-when I got to the hospital, they said that my papa was tested positive for bone marrow cancer." Rachels voiced wavered and her eyes filled with hot tears. Finn watched as his best friend tried to keep herself in tact, in order to give away the whole tragic story. All his life Finn viewed Rachel as a strong willed, independent person, but now? He truly sees the hurt and the vulnerability that has been trapped inside of her for so long. He's never seen her like this. He had to help her. He had to let her know that her was there. Finn outstretched his arms in hope of getting a hug.

"Rach, come here." Yet again the awfully stubborn brunette shook her head no as if she was trying to reassure herself that she was fine.

"No, no i'm fine." she sniffed. Finn could obviously hear the wavering in her voice so he tried a little harder to comfort her.

"Rachel you know you don't have to be strong all of the time. Everyone cries. Come here." Rachel's 'poker face' soon crumpled and she collapsed in Finns arms, sobbing hard.

"Shhh it's ok. it's ok." Finn said as he gently rubbed her back in hopes of calming her; to make all of her problems go away like he always used to do. But something in his mind told him that his hugs and kind words won't fix this situation.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

**That's the chapter for now! I'm gonna finish up Somewhere in Brooklyn and then I'm gonna work more on Talking to the Moon, so you may not see as many chapters in awhile. Sorry!**

**Anyways, Keep reviewing and i'll see you later!**

**~Vikki3775**


	5. Chapter 5: An addicts first step

**Hey! This is a new chapter! I've been busy with school and stuff so I haven't had much time to finish but I'm done! Enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775  
**…**.**

Rachel watched as both Carole and Finn were packing his belongings; preparing for Finn's discharge from the hospital. Unfortunately, both the brunette and Finn were not able to spend as much time and catch up as much as they wanted; due to Rachel's breakdown the day before. She knew that in order for Finn to trust her, and for them to move forward towards his recovery, she had to spend time with him; not everyday of course, but consistently, and hopefully they will be able to patch up any holes in their relationship.

"Honey be careful."

"Mom, I'm fine." Finn said frustrated as he lifted two duffle bags.

"I know, but Dr. Bernstein said that your body may be sore due to the aftermath of your overdo-"

"MOM I'M FINE!" He yelled coldly.

"Hey! Don't yell at your mom! Rachel said angry.

"N-No it's fine Rachel." Carol said, trying to reassure the girl. "I may have been a little overprotective. I'll be in the car Finn." She said softly leaving the room.

"Finn." Rachel said sternly. When the heroine addict refused to look at her; resuming his packing as if she wasn't there, she grabbed both of his shoulders and sharply turned his body to the direction of hers.

"Finn listen to me." She sighed. "What you just did right there was not okay. Your mom was just concerned and you and I both know that your mom knows a lot about what to expect during withdraw since you've had this happen to you so many times before. You need to apologize to Carol and swear that you won't do it again. Are we clear?" Rachel stated firmly looking in his eyes; challenging him to rebuttal.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered so softly that Rachel had to lean in, in order to her him properly.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked teasingly. When he didn't respond, the brunette started poking his stomach in hopes of lightening the situation. She watched as Finns annoyed expression evolved into an amused grin; finally turning into a smile. He laughed.

"Fine! I said fine!" He said grabbing her hands and pulling her close to the point that they were face to face.

Time stood still as Rachel and Finn stood, breathless; looking into each others eyes; each of them searching for something. Finn was looking for that warm feeling he once had when he used to look at her; something he soon realizes is still there. Rachel's searching for the innocent boy she once knew; someone that she now knows Finn isn't anymore. Finally the awkwardness was broken when Rachel stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Um.. How about I pack up the rest while you bring those bags" she gestured to his duffle bags "to your moms car. I expect you to apologize to your mom by the time I get there also."

"Yes mom." Finn sighed while picking up his bags and exiting the room.  
…**..**

Carol sniffled quickly and wiped her eyes when she saw her son approach her car; something that didn't go unnoticed by Finn. When he climbed in the passenger seat, he faced his mother and sighed.

"Where's Rachel?" Carol said softly;  
looking down at her lap.

"Oh she's carrying the rest of the stuff for me." After an uncomfortable moment of silence and adverted gazes, Finn relented.

"Mom I'm sorry for snapping at you in the hospital. I was tired, and I often don't realize that you're my mom and moms are supposed to be overly- er generously concerned about their children. I'm sorry mom." He exclaimed pulling her into a hug. Carol sighed; only slightly satisfied with his apology.

"It's alright honey." She mumbled wholeheartedly.

Suddenly the trunk of Carols car popped up as Rachel put the rest of Finns belongings inside. When she reached carols side, the woman turned towards her.

"Honey do you need a ride?" She asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I've got my car." Suddenly she perked up.

"Hey why don't I meet you guys at Finns apartment and Finn and eye can go out and spend some time at the park?" When Carol hesitated with her answer, Finn watched as Rachel leaned in and whispered into his moms ear. He heard words along the lines of"distraction","bonding"and a word he didn't like "recovery". He watched as his mom nodded eagerly. Suddenly both women turned towards the confused addict almost as if it was in unison. He sighed. Finn knew this wasn't good.

"Finn, would you like to go to the park with me? We can hang out like we used to do when we were little." She says softly.

Right when the giant was about to say know he took a look at his moms stern glance and knew that he couldn't get out of this.

"Sure Rachel." When the brunette beamed Finn knew that agreeing with her will be all worth it in the end.

"Okay I'll see you at your apartment. Rachel turned around and walked towards her car. When she hopped in and turned on the engine. She sighed happily when she thought of of how this is just the beginning of Finns step to recovery.

…**..**

**Well that's it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~Vikki3775  
**


	6. Chapter 6: reconciled frienships

**Yep I am back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it!  
**

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"What changed?"

Finn looked down at his lap as he thought of how to skate around the question. He looked up.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked feigning confusion, but failing miserably.

" How did we get to this point? H-How did we end up where we are now? We were best friends. The fact that we threw something this special away confuses me." Rachel said desolately. Finn was speechless. Here they were sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park, trying to put the missing pieces together as to why they grew apart. Finn looked at Rachel.

"Rach to be honest? I don't... know. I mean... We were always close, except for the miniature arguments we had when we were in middle school but-"

"But what happened to you? I tried calling you, talking to you and you closed me off. I didn't-"

"Rachel it sounds like you're blaming me for our estrangement." He said bluntly. "Just like it takes two to create a relationship of any kind, it takes two to ruin it. I'm not the one to blame here."

"No, no I know that." She said hurriedly. It's just... I miss you." At this, Finn looked straight in her eyes.

"I miss you too." He whispered. Rachel smiled sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek. Again Finn had to fight the urge to wipe it away.

"Really?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah you were like my first best friend; other than Puck of course. Even when we were little when we used to to the most subsurd-"

"It's absurd." Rachel corrected. Finn nodded. "-things, we were still close. I want it back as much as you do." Rachel sighed as silence took over them.

"Look, in order for me to help you with your... you know addiction, we've gotta be attached by the hip and we have to trust each other. Plus, I don't want this estrangement to come between us anymore." The boy nodded in agreement as Rachel suddenly straightened up. "Are we best friends again?"

Finn looked at Rachel's hopeful expression and sighed. He did truly miss her. If he put himself in her shoes, he'd be frustrated too If Rachel all of a sudden started ignoring him. Hell, he'd even have separation anxiety. Finn grinned and nodded.

"Yes we're friends again." Then Rachel pointed her pinkie towards him.

"Pwinkie pwomise?" She teased pouting. A rush of monumental allusions suddenly swarmed in Finns head when he heard that awfully familiar question. Finn smiled and curled his large pinkie around hers.

"Yes pwinkie pwomise." He repeated. Rachel beamed and pulled him into a hug. Finn; surprised of course, wrapped his arms around her torso after a moment of hesitation.

It was warm; comforting for both of the young adults. It reminded them of _home_.

When both Finn and Rachel reluctantly broke apart; smiles on both of their faces, Rachel looked around and finally spotted what she was looking for: park swings.

" Ooo! Finn look they have swings we should go!" She said pointing at the children's playground ahead. Finn just sat, amused.

"Really Rach? The swings are for like, five year olds."

"So? We can still fit on them!" Rachel said, unfazed by the small playground. Finn laughed.

"You know what? Fine. If it'll make you happy Rach, then we'll go." He said sounding like a parent talking to a child.

"Yay! Race ya Finny!" She said excitedly. And off she went. Finn almost forgot how fast Rachel can run.. until now. Finn chuckled and shook his head as he walked in the direction of the energized brunette.

...,...

"Hey you wanna play a game?"

Creaks could constantly be heard as Rachel and Finn swung back in fourth on their swings, going the highest they can.

"Sure." Rachel said eagerly.

"Each of us will jump off the swing in mid air and land on the wood-chips. Whoever lands the farthest away from the swing set wins."

"Um.. ok. Just so you know Finn.. I was known for long jumps in high school, so..." Rachel said, a smirk on her face.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Oh cocky now aren't we?" He smirked. "Alright I'll go first, since you've apparently got this." When Rachel nodded, Finn silently counted to three and jumped off, mid air and landed on the blacktop; feet first.

"Ha! Try to beat that." He said grinning while standing up and brushing dirt off his pants.

"Watch me." The brunette said as she jumped off. Unfortunately, Rachel must've been rusty at jumping because she ended up landing on the ground in a big "plop"; face first.

"Shit! Finn yelled running over to the injured girl.

Finn can obviously hear her whimpering as Rachel tried to get up; failing miserably. Finn crouched down in front of her.

"Wow that was quite a fall there. The good news is that you've won!" He said. Finn almost stepped back when he saw the glare that was sent to him in response.

Suddenly sniffles were heard from Rachel as she tried to hide her face.

"Hey." Finn said gently, turning her toward him. He was then taken aback with what he saw. Tears were trailing down Rachel's face as a small bruise formed on her forehead. Finns heart sunk at the sight before him.

"C'mere Rachel." He said softly as he pulled her into a hug. Finn then figured out a way to cheer up the slightly wounded diva.  
When they pulled back from their warm hug, the freckled giant kissed the bruise on her forehead and spoke in a soft tone.

"Fweel betta?" He asked teasingly, a soft look in his eyes. At those two words Rachel gasped as she remembered the first time they met.

'_Are you okway?'" That's when Rachel looks up from her lap and instantly gets lost in his beautiful hazel eyes and instantly goes speechless._

"_I got s-shoved onto the gwass by those three meanies ova there." As the little brunette points to the bullies, her bottom lip starts trembling and she starts crying again. But then after a moment of crying, she instantly stops when she feels a little peck on her knee. As the boy stands up again he gives her a small smile and says " Fweel Betta?" When the little girl nodded, she was instantly shocked by what he said next.._

"Rach?" Finn asked as he brushed some of her tears away. Suddenly Rachel's pout turned into a beam as she looked at him in awe.

"You remember saying that?" She asked taken aback. Finn grinned.

"No Rachel I totally wanted to sound like a five year old." He said sarcastically, but smiling back as he stood up, Rachel following.

"Come on. I'll treat you out for some of that vegan goulash you call ice cream."

"Hey! That 'goulash' is actually pretty good! You should try it." She said as she shoved him playfully. They began walking out of the park.

"Trust me I have. That time you had your tenth birthday party when my mom made me eat it? Worst. Day. Ever." Finn said dramatically. The brunette giggled.

"Fine, we can get you some ice cream too okay?" When Finn nodded they walked in the direction of Rachel's favorite vegan ice cream shop.

...

Kurt flipped through his May issue of Vogue as he waited for his brother to come back from his 'errands' (at least that's what Carol said).

He still didn't get it. One minute he's getting coffee in the hospital cafeteria with his dad and the next minute, he's seeing Rachel in all of her glory concerned out of her mind about _his_ brother.

Rachel's never been concerned about Finn. He's never seen them talk or sit in the same room together and now she's concerned about him all of a sudden? Something isn't being told to him and he doesn't know what...

Suddenly a female and males voice down the hallway pulls Kurt out of his thoughts as the sound gets louder each second. He watches and listens as he hears giggling and the door knob of the door jiggle, as if someone's opening it. Then as the door opens, Kurt's suspicions are brought up again as he sees his main culprits walk in; smiling as if they were the best of friends; something he's never seen before. The male diva then decides to make himself known and clears his throat. Both heads snap in in his direction; shocked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kurt asks, a smirk on his face.

...

**Well that it! This chapter was so long! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll post a new chapter of save money live better soon! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Productions

**Sup guys! I've been writing a lot of chapters lately because i've had so much time available. Yay! I hope you like this chapter! you guys are awesome!**

~Vikki3775

* * *

"So what i'm hearing right now is that you guys have known each other since you were five years old?!" Kurt yelled exasperatedly. Rachel sunk in her seat and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Kurt it's not that big of a de-"

"Not that big of a deal?!" I've known each of you for a pretty long time, and neither of you thought to bring this up to me." Finn sighed.

"Kurt we didn't really think we needed to. We weren't friends anymore so it didn't really matter if you knew about it or not." Finn said, Rachel nodding in agreement.

Kurt sighed. "Okay…. I'm just gonna calm myself down and listen to both sides of your story. Go." He ordered while pacing in Finns small living room.

"Well Finn and I met when I was five. K-Kurt do you remember that time I told you that a little boy my age came over and hung out with me after I was bullied one school day?" Rachel asked calmly. Kurt's eyes widened.

"YOU WERE THE FRECKLED BOY THAT HUNG OUT WITH HER WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE?!" He screeched pointing at Finn. At this point, both adults blushed as they tried to tell Kurt to soften his voice.

"Yes, yes that was me Kurt." Finn said annoyed.

"Wait. Then that means the girl that Carol was talking about that dinner time was you!"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked bewildered and frustrated. Finn sighed and turned towards the puzzled brunette.

"Rach, one day a few years ago, we had dinner with mom and Burt. My mom brought up your name and...

_"So Kurt, who are you going to bring to our annual fourth of July party?" Carol asked, intrigued._

Kurt chewed his spaghetti and swallowed before putting his fork down and answering.

Well I was planning on inviting Tina, Mercedes, Blaine and Artie to the party. We're all in glee club so..."

Carol nodded and turned to to the grumpy teenage boy seated at the end of the table. "Finn, who are you going to bring?" She asked softly.

Finn gave his mom a look that said "shouldn't you know already?" When she still didn't get it he sighed and answered.

"I'm bringing Santana, Quinn, Puck and a few other people." He stated as he counted the number of invited guests with his fingers. But Carol knew that a few people turns into the whole school in just a second. One person that the mother wanted the most at the party was the same little brunette that she still kept in contact with. One can only try.

"Well…have you c-considered inviting Ra-"

"No, mom." Finn interrupted exasperatedly. "I haven't talked to her in years and she's…creepy." He grimaced as he exclaimed why he wasn't inviting her.

"That's not what you thought when you were in middle school." She remarked smirking when she got to him.

"B-But it's different now." He stammered. "I-…we can never go back in time to when things were different ok? So please stop asking."

"Wait…who's this girl again?" Kurt asked bewildered while taking a sip of soda before continuing. "Because I'm pretty sure I would know this creepy person Finn." Before Finn can respond rudely, Carole interrupts.

"They were best friend since kindergarten. They were so cute together!" She gushed, smiling. "You know, I always thought they'd get married one da-"

"Mom would you just shut up?!" Finn practically yelled, while slamming his half full glass on the table in frustration.

"Hey! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Burt chided loudly, frowning while finally making himself known in the conversation. Suddenly Finn pushed back his chair and kicked it in rage before casting a foreshadowing glare and leaving the small house with a slam of the front door.

"Well…that was interesting." Kurt said abruptly, trying to lighten the now darkened mood in the house.

* * *

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that it was you Rachel." Kurt said as he rubbed his temples and continued to pace in front of them.

"Kurt could you stop pacing? You're kind of freaking me out." Finn asked, a frustrated tone in his voice. Kurt stopped and turned towards them. A mischievous smirk spread on his face as he looked at a frowning Finn straight forward.

"So…that must mean that the childhood photo you have under your pillow is of the two of you."

The freckled giant straightened up and narrowed his eyes. "Don't. Go. There." He hissed, pointing at his step-brother accusingly. Kurt smiled wide.

"Oh, but I've already "went there"." He stated as he pulled the photo out of his pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"Oh My God!" She squealed smiling. "This _is_ a picture of us!" On the crumpled up, dirty piece of paper was a picture of both Finn and Rachel at age nine, covered in water; hugging and smiling like they were the best of friends. Finn tried his best not to smile at the soft expression on Rachel's face. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um…that was that day we volunteered to help my mom garden her front yard; remember that Rach?" The petite brunette laughed and nodded eagerly.

"Yes I remember us using the hose instead of helping because we were bored and it was hot out." A tear went down her cheek as she was still explaining. "I've been looking for this picture everywhere, and the fact that you've had it under your pillow all along, I-" she couldn't finish because tear after tear went down her face as she cried happily. Kurt watched in amazement as Finn instantly pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed her back.

"I thought you didn't remember us at all." She murmured into his shirt. Finn shook his head fast and smiled.

"No, not at all. How possibly can I forget the one person who's proud of wearing knee socks with every outfit?" He asked with mock seriousness; earning a soft hit to the arm. She pulled back and gave a watery laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"Look, those were my best style days and-"

"No it wasn't Rachel." Kurt said bluntly, smirking. On the outside Kurt was satisfied with his answer but on the inside he was freaking out. His former best friend and his troubled step-brother are friends? He just knew he got his answers based on the look on both of their faces when they saw the picture. The thing that amazed him the most was how Finn reacted when Rachel burst into tears. Finns always had an issue with hugging, and comforting. He said that it was an "awkward position to be in". But he immediately comforted Rachel as if it wasn't a problem at all. He has a soft spot for her that he's never had for anyone else; something that most definitely confirmed his suspicions now.

"Ok…so now that that's out of the way, what are we gonna do know?" Kurt asked once Finn and Rachel broke apart. Both adults turned towards him in question.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Rachel asked genuinely interested.

"I now know that my brother and my best friend are _best friends._ We have to hang out and do something!"

"Well, we were gonna go out and see a movie bu-"

"No that's perfect!" Kurt interrupted. Finn went back to rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, Kurt it was really gonna be just the both of us. Plus we were gonna watch a scary movie and you uh…"

"You hate scary movies." Rachel finished abruptly. Finn turned towards the brunette and gave her a small smile that said 'thanks'. Kurt gasped dramatically.

"What makes you think that I won't enjoy a good horror production?"

"The fact that you called a movie a 'production' sort of tells us already." Finn shot back. Rachel snickered.

"Fine. But sometime this week, we're gonna do something together; all three of us." He ordered. Both adults nodded in agreement. The Vogue designer nodded slowly as he backed up towards Finn's front door.

"Ooookay then. I'm just gonna head on home and leave you two on your own."

"Bye Kurt." Rachel said as they both watched him close the door. Finn sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, well lets get going to the movie."

* * *

"Okay Finn what do you want, it's on me"

"Rach it's ok I'll take care of it. In fact, It's on me."

"Um...no. A woman like me should be able to give a kind man like you, a treat for this movie." She retorted crossing their arms. They were standing on line for the popcorn sodas and candy that they were going to buy for the movie. Of course Rachel with her stubborn self refused to allow Finn to pay for the food since he's already paid for the ticket, but of course a little teasing always puts Finn in the 'movie watching' mood. Finn smiled and sighed.

"Okay how about this... You can pay for the candy and popcorn and I can pay for an extra large slurpie that we can share." He compromised while gesturing towards the slurpie machine. Rachel looked at him warily and after a few seconds of silence, she finally agreed.

"Fine. But only because you brought up the word 'slurpie'" she exclaimed, a smile spread on her face. She then grabbed the two closest "sour patch kids" candy and searched her bag for her money. Finn smiled.

It's still amazing that after all of these years she still remembers his favorite candy and that he still remembers that she loves slurpees. Sometimes he wonders if their relationship was ever damaged at all.

"Ok, we have the tickets, an extra large popcorn and cherry slurpee, with two sour patch kids." She looked up at the freckled boy and smiled. He grinned back.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

"That movie was completely absurd."

"Really Rach? You sure?"

"Yeah!" Both adults exited the movie theater into the New York City streets as they both looked for a nearby cab that was meant for Finn.

"Well from what I saw, you looked pretty scared." He smirked. Rachel scoffed.

"Oh please! That movie was so boring!" Finn turned towards her and gave her a lopsided smile before speaking.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the seams of my sweatshirt!" He snickered as a glare was given in response. The suddenly humorous best friend laughed as the brunette whistled towards an incoming cab. When Finn's laughs subsided and the cab pulled in towards where they were standing, Rachel turned towards her friend and gave him a small smile, despite his teasing from before.

"Okay Finn. I'll see you sometime later this week." She said as she tipy-toed in order to give him a warm hug. When they pulled apart, Finn smiled at her; a flash of emotion appearing in his eyes that the diva couldn't put a finger on.

"I had fun today. Really." She beamed.

"Me too." A honk from the cab broke their eye contact and Finn started making his way towards the yellow car.

"Just be prepared on Thursday, Hudson when we talk business." She called out as she smirked. He turned around and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah sure mom." He said in mock seriousness as he sat down in the seat of the cab. He smiled. "Bye Rach."

Rachel waved and watched as the cab made it's way down the street and turned the corner. She sighed as she walked towards the direction of her parked car. If things like this kept up, then maybe Finn will get better after all.

* * *

**There ya go! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	8. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

**Sup people! Here's another chapter of how to save a life! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Just to tell you guys in advance, this chapter is really emotional, so I apologize ahead of time. :(**

* * *

The cool November air brushed pass a jogging Finn Hudson as he exercised like his life depended on it.

This was the period of time that was the worst for him. It started when he woke up sweating, with an excruciating headache. Then as soon as he stepped out of the bed, aches and pains spread from the top of his shoulders to the tips of his toes. It took all of the energy he had just to make toast this morning.

He knew why this was happening, and he didn't like it one bit. As soon as he stops taking the heroine for about a week, the feelings come back again.

So that's why he's running like there's no tomorrow; trying his best to ignore the consistent flashbacks that swirl in his head.  
_  
"Dude come on! You know you want some." The middle age man slurred, patting his back encouragingly._

"Honey please listen to me. These drugs are killing you!" The woman cried; shaking her unconscious son slightly.

_"Christopher Hudson was killed by a head on collision on Garrison Boulevard." The news reporter said.  
_  
_"I'm not just going to pass this aside! I can't just sit here and watch someone that I care about dearly, ruin their life by using these drugs!" The brunette cried, sticking to her ground.  
_ _  
_Finn groaned and stopped running; pulling out his phone and scrolling through his music playlist. When he found the song that he was looking for, he put his earphones in and continued running.

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
**  
The giant ran harder during the chorus; taking out all of his frustrations in his exercise.  
**  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you're hopin' but them people never call you back**

He knew the decisions that he made weren't the best. Sure, he had a good time smoking and partying, but just like the song said, after everything is over and you wake up, you're faced with reality, no matter how much you don't want it to happen.

Suddenly the vibration of his phone snapped him out of it as he took it out and put in his password.

It was a text message. Not just any text message. It was from one of his main sources.

It said, _'Hey Hudson, my man! You still in for that order I got for ya? Let me know.' -Stan_

He knew it was bad. But he was so tired of fighting the withdrawal every time he promised his mom that he would get better.

**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
**  
As those lyrics blasted in his ears, he knew what he had to do. Sighing, he typed in the one response that he knew was wrong, but felt so right.

_'I'll be right over man.' -Finn_

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now...**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she made her way down the hall towards her best friend's apartment. Today they were finally going to start their own personal treatment for him. She had a large sketchbook and her laptop to take notes and to help point out the things right and wrong during their situation.

But for some reason, Finn wasn't answering her calls and texts since she called to remind him that she was coming at two today. Reaching the apartment door, she smelt the fresh aroma of essence come from the entrance.

As she knocked on the wooden door, she frowned when she didn't get a response. She heard the distinct blasting of one of Finn's favorite Journey songs from afar, so she knew he was there.

Reaching down towards his rug, she took the initiative to grab the spare key and open the door.

But when she did, she didn't like what she saw.

Things were scattered amongst the living room floor, and it looked like the apartment complex hadn't been clean for days. The further she walked into the building, the worse it got.

"Finn…FINN?!" She yelled over the roaring music. When she didn't get a response, she walked further down the hall, and gasped when she saw what looked like smoke coming from one of the rooms. When she daringly made it to the room, she stared; shocked at what she saw.

Finn was laying lazily on his bed, with what looked like a glass pipe in his hands that he took smokes from. There were syringes scattered on his bed with a rubber band wrapped tightly around his arm. He was bobbing his head sloppily at the beat of the music coming from across the room, with half closed eyes. He obviously didn't see the furious brunette standing in his doorway as she was taking in all of this.

Breathing hard, she dashed towards the radio and pulled the plug out; getting his attention.

"What the fuck?!" He slurred loudly as he tried pulling himself up on the bed; failing miserably.

"Finn! What are you doing!…No why are you doing this!" She screamed.

He opened his eyes wider at the voice and smiled slyly at the sight of her.

"Hey Rachie." He slurred, sitting up in his bed. "How didyou getheeere?"

"If you're asking how I got here, I came by cab and used the key under your mat to get in." She snapped crossing her arms. "Do you know what today is Finn?"

"Uhhh…" he rubbed his five o'clock shadow as if he was thinking. "IIIIt's SSunday?" He guessed. Feeling completely outraged, the brunette slammed her bags in the floor, creating an echo throughout the room.

"No Finn! It's Thursday! You know, the day we were supposed to meet up to talk about all of this?!" She screeched as she gestured towards his drugs of choice. Realization crossed his dazed face, as he slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Ooops." He simply said, looking at her.

"Oops?!" Finn we're supposed to get you better, not make you worse! And you going out and doing the exact opposite was stupid! I told you to find something else to distract you with and what did you do?! You gave in Finn!"

"Look, no I didn't." He says a little stronger. "Itried, ok? I-I tried running, swimming, doing work, everything. And it didn't work." He exclaimed frowning. "Don't blame me for this." She scoffed.

"And who should I blame Finn?! Hmm?! Tell me who should I blame?" When she didn't get an answer, she nodded. "Just like I thought." She looked at his bed. "And where the hell did you get these drugs from, huh?! The crack fairy?"

"Rachel sto-"

"No?! I care about you! Don't you want to prove people wrong Finn? Don't you want to look in the future and say, "I got over my disease, you were wrong?!" I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you do this to yoursel-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, HUH?" He yelled, now standing up unsteadily from the bedroom furniture.

"I told you, I care about yo-"

"Oh really?! Then what was that my mom was talking about on the phone about you making a deal with her?! Face it, you don't care. You only came here to fix me so that you could just leave me after! Is that true, or am I lying?!" He exclaimed walking towards the surprised brunette to the point that they were face-to-face. Rachel gasped as thick tears streamed down her face.

"Face it Rachel! You don't care about me! You're just a cold hearted bitch who only did this because my mom asked you to! Hell, you probably won't even talk to me after you finish getting me cured! So do us all a favor and stop lying about your feelings!

"Am I feeling enough for you Finn?!" She sobbed out loudly, gesturing towards her tears. "Because I wouldn't be a _cold heartless bitch_ if I was crying like this! You may know part of the deal that I made with Carole, but you don't know everything. Did you know that I've been staying in contact with her for all of these years?!" She laughed without humor at the sudden look of surprise on his face. "Ha! No you don't! We would talk to each other twice a week about life and mainly about you! So don't act like I'm selfish and I don't care ok? I do! I wouldn't be in this room of I didn't care about you, or Carole. But I'm done!" She shook her head as she walked backwards out of the room. "I'm gonna take my _selfish ass_ out of this room and never see you again because apparently, I don't care or love you enough to help you!"

Among hearing that, flashbacks from seven years ago flashed before his eyes in a rush, keeping him still.

_"I'm done with you! I-I'm done with trying to help you and dealing with all of this!" As the furious brunette speaks, she takes step after step backwards away from Finn, whose standing slumped over; looking dumbfounded and slightly hurt. "Don't call me, don't look for my number. I'm done!" And with that, she left him behind, without looking back. _

By the time he snapped out of it, she was already halfway towards the front door, carrying her bags with her. He rushed out his bedroom door and chased after her; tears filling his eyes.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Come on Rach-"

"No." She turned her head and looked at him once she reached the door. She grabbed the door knob. "Do me a favor Finn. _Go to hell!_" And with that she slammed the door; leaving a torn apart Finn standing in the middle of the living room, crying.

* * *

**See I told you guys! I know you guys probably hate me now, but everything can't be hunky dory all of the time, can it? Don't worry, it'll get better as the story goes on.**

**Don't be afraid to comment on this chapter! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Bye! :)**

**~Vikki3775**


	9. Very Thorough Apologies

**Hey readers! So I decided to write this right away because one: I know you guys wanted the issue between finchel fixed, and two: I had quick ideas for this chapter. So don't worry, this one will be nice!**

**A/N: Oh and I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter that the song was "Airplanes" by B.O.B featuring Hailey Williams. I do not own the song, nor do I own the glee characters or glee at all. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

Rachel wiped her eyes and sniffled again as she dug into her favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She was watching Funny Girl for a second time that night; trying to forget what happened just a week ago. Yes she said it. A whole week ago.

She knows she shouldn't have left him alone with the drugs in his possession, but she couldn't handle seeing him like that any longer. She told Carole about what happened right away, and she went to his house and told him off for it. She also took the heroine and threw it away immediately; telling him that what he did was bad.

Even though his mom talked some sense into him, the brunette believed that Finn was guilty and remorseful beforehand. Almost immediately after leaving his apartment, he started leaving her text messages and voicemails after voicemails. It was up to the point where she had to delete some of her old ones just to make room for the new. She now had twenty text messages and ten voicemails. The text messages went something like this...

_'Rachel, call me.' -Finn _

_'Rachel I'm so sorry. Please pick up.' -Finn_  
_  
'Ok I get why you're not picking up, but this could be an emergency!' -Finn_

'Ok ,ignore the last one, because I wouldn't text you if something was really wrong, I mean that's kind of rude if you put it that- you know what, never mind.' -Finn

'Rach I am really deeply sorry for what I did. Please forgive me and call! :'( ' -Finn

The rest of the text messages went on in that style. The petite brunette actually laughed a little at the fourth one because it was average Finn Hudson. If he isn't being serious or silly, he's ranting and stumbling over his words. That's what always made him seem so cute to her, which didn't help out with the current situation one bit. Some of the voicemails went along these lines.

_"Rachel it's Finn. Please call me. I'm really sorry."_

_"Rachel if you didn't get my previous text messages or the voice mail before, I said that I was really sorry, and I still mean it. Call me back when you get the chance."_

_"Rachel I know that I've hurt you before, but… the drugs were doing the speaking. You and I both know that what I did was wrong and I took all of my frustrations out on you. I know you care about me." His voice wavered a bit and he cleared his throat. "And I lo-care about you too. Face it, you're my best friend. That's never gonna change. I really want to get better, because if that small amount of powder o-or fluid is all that it takes to ruin our friendship for good, I-" Things were silent a second as small sniffles were heard on the other line. "-I just don't know what I would do. So please call back. I need my Rachie and you need your Finny bear.… okay that sounded weird… but you get the gist of it. Um…bye."_

This one made her cry the most, because she knows he meant it. She heard him get choked up on his words as if he were crying. She wants to forgive him and move on like nothing happened, but she just can't forget what he said.

* * *

Finn sat at the edge of his couch in his pajamas and stared into space; trying to think about how to apologize correctly to his best friend.

He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept. He just wants to be in talking terms with her again. He's missed work for about four days now by telling his boss that he had a really bad stomach bug. Thankfully, there hasn't been much chaos in the city that would require him to go back to work, so he just stayed home.

The freckled giant looked around his apartment, sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His apartment was a mess, but he just didn't have the physical or emotional power to clean anything up.

Of course he felt bad about yelling at her and calling her a heartless bitch, but it wasn't until his mom came over and set him straight, that he realized what he did was completely wrong and that he needed her.

_"Finn, what is wrong with you?!"_

_"What are you talking abo-"_

_"Finn she just called me and told me what happened! Why would you call her that?! She was only trying to help."_

_"Well, I don't need her help. I can do this on my own." She scoffed and crossed her arms; giving him a pointed look._

_"Oh really? And how's that working out for you?"_

_"U-Um…look that's not the point." He stammered. "I still need to find a coping process for when I have withdrawal again and I don't need her to tell me what I already know." He said simply, shrugging._

_"Finn, if you know what you need to do already, how come your not doing it? Look, Rachel's here to help you. If there's anyone other than me that knows you the best, it's her. You may not realize it, but you need her." He scoffed._

_"No It's true! Ever since you guys met up again, I've seen things in you that I didn't think I'd be able to see again. I mean…" she choked, eyes filling with tears. "You're more affectionate; you're- I don't know, kind. Before she came to visit you at the hospital, you've been bitter, you've barely spent time with Kurt, Burt and I and you barely even gave me hugs. But now, you're kinder, you interact more with us, a-and you're smiling." Her voice wavered as she smiled softly. She walks up to where he's seated on the couch and grabs his hands. "Honey, you're different because you have your friend back. You may not realize it but she needs you too." The tall boys eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the ground with a clenched jaw. Carole reached under his chin and gently pulled his head up to meet hers as if it was no problem at all. Tears silently fell from both pairs of eyes. "She's your best friend and you are hers. You guys have been apart for way too long and I know you'd hate to see it all go to waste in a matter of days, like she would." She sniffled. "Think about it." she said simply, before kissing his cheek and leaving the apartment..._

He has thought about it; a lot. He doesn't want to lose her again and the voicemail that he just sent her expresses that. He knows she'll probably notice the fact that he was crying during the voicemail, but he hopes it helps to get his point across.

Suddenly, an idea pops into his head that basically jerks him awake with hope.

"I've got it." He whispered.

* * *

_"Rach, please call me back. I'm so sorry."_

Rachel sniffled and turned off her phone before covering herself more with her snuggie. Right when she was about to drift into a fitful sleep, a loud, urgent knock came from the apartment door.

Groaning, she walked to the door; preparing to give the person at the other side a price of her mind.

"Wha- Finn?" She said as she looked at the flustered boy. She ignored the bag hanging on his shoulders and observed his appearance.

He had bloodshot eyes that were baggy and his hair was unruly, as if he had been running his hands through it for the past few days.

"C-Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Fi-"

"Please? I have something to tell you- er- show you." With a silent nod, she moved to the side to allow him more space.

When he walked in, he placed his bag on the floor and immediately reached in it and grabbed something. When he pulled it out, Rachel watched; eyes wide.

It was a basket full of goodies. It had her favorite desserts, candies, and even a slurpie.

"Finn-" he stopped her.

"Just wait." He then pulled out a small boom box and placed it on the coffee table.

"Here. You just sit and I'll explain." He said as he led her to her own couch. When she was seated, he sighed and looked at her.

"Rachel, words can't explain how bad I feel for what I said to you a few days ago. So I decided to sing it too instead. Just listen, because I mean every word of it." He smiled softly at the gaping brunette before reaching over and turning on the music box.

What if there was no lie  
Nothing wrong, nothing right  
What if there was no time  
And no reason, or rhyme  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life  
What if I got it wrong  
And no poem or song  
Could put right what I got wrong  
Or make you feel I belong

What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life

Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
How can you know it, if you don't even try  
Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right

Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take

What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life  
That you don't want me there by your side

Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
How can you know when you don't even try  
Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right

Oh - Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
Let's take a breath, jump over the side.  
Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
You know that darkness always turns into light.  
Ooh-ooh, that's right

When he finished singing, a tear fell from his eye, in which he tried to wipe away discretely. Across from him was Rachel; tears streaming down her face. When she herself found the strength to speak, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Finn-"

"Wait. I have something else for you." He said in a rushed tone as he made his way back towards his bag and reached in. When he pulled it out, the brunette burst into tears again at the sentiment of the object.

"Mr. Cuddles!" She squealed through her tears.

He smiled softly and handed the worn out looking teddy bear to her. "You know Rachel I never forgot our friendship. We were friends to the end. Even though I tried to ignore you in the past, and I told people that I didn't know you, I never forgot. And Mr. Cuddles sort of represents that, you know?" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've had that for years and I've always slept with it at night ever since you left it at my house when we were nine. It shows that our friendship is still there somehow, and that, I don't know… it'll last forever." He exclaimed shrugging. "I want you to know that I mean everything that I'm saying because i'd hate to leave this apartment without you in my life somehow. It took me a while to realize that…I need you Rach. A-And you need me too. Like you said, in order for us to cure me, we have to trust each other and be friends again." He walked closer the Rachel and shot his lopsided smile towards her. "So are we besties again? Will you still be my Rachie?" He asked softly; pouting to make emphasis.

Giggling softly, the brunette practically attacked the remorseful friend and held on to him tight.

"You had me at the song." she murmurs into his t-shirt. Finn chuckles. Rachel pulls her head back a little in their embrace to look up at him. "I didn't know you could sing so well." He blushed.

"Nah I don't sing _that _well-"

"But you sing well." She finished, smiling. When they pulled apart reluctantly, she sighed happily at her best friend. "So…would you like to have dinner with me?" Getting a rushed nod as a response, she laughed as she watched Finn dash towards her kitchen in a rapid speed.

* * *

**There it is folks! They made up! I told you they wouldn't be upset with each other forever!**

**A/N: If you wanted to know, the song that Finn sang was "What If?" By Coldplay. Again, I don't own this music or Glee period! If I did, that would be my dream! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	10. Banana bread and Pet names

****Hello readers! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story, but I've finally found an idea for this chapter! So without further a due, sit back and enjoy!****

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"Yo Huddy, long time no see man!" The mow-hawked boy greeted as he gave a surprised Finn a high five.

"Hey Puck." He greeted simply as he placed his bag in front of his locker and zipped it open.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been? I heard last week from mamma Huddy that you OD'd again man. She told me the day you were discharged from the hospital, which was a week ago. How come you've missed a whole week of work?" Finn sighed. He knew he was gonna have to face his best friend sooner or later.

"Look man, I told you that I was sick the entire week." He says, turning towards him. Puck scoffed.

"Oh please Huddy! I know a good liar when I see one and you are far from a pro like me. Just tell me." He leaned in closer towards him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You got a booty call didn't ya?"

"What?! N-No Puck! Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't do stuff like that?" He huffed, stripping off his red T-shirt and throwing it on the ground. Smirking, the sex crazed boy rose his hands up in mock defense.

"Chill, chill dude. I'm just playing." Grabbing some deodorant out of his locker, he sniffed under his arms before shrugging and silently deciding that he was what he considered "clean enough" and put his uniformed T-shirt on.

"Yeah, you better be. You're lucky that Quinn isn't hearing you talk about other girls like that. She'd cream your ass."

"Now, now, no need to bring my girl into this Hud. Yeah she would kill my ass, but not as much as Santana did that one time during senior year when she caught me checking out Lauren Zizes' ass." Nodding and laughing, Finn smiled when he remembered the very short time that Puck and Santana dated, where she basically had him on a leash. Shaking his head, he took off his sweat pants and put on his fireman pants and black boots.

"Yeah, that was pretty ba-"

"Finny?" A soft voice called out hesitantly. Stopping their conversation, Puck gave his friend a confused look. Shrugging, Finn walked towards the door of the staff locker room, before a hesitant Rachel walked through, a hand over her eyes and a baking pan in her hands. Finn smiled at her adorableness.

"Hey, Rach." He greets softly. "You know you can look right? The rest of the guys are at the truck preparing for the next call and we're not naked."

Nodding, she slowly pulls her hand away from her eyes and looks around the room until her eyes land on him and his very muscled chest.

"Um...w-well Finn I was just finished with rehearsal, and I was home so..." She says nervously as her eyes flickered from his chest to his slightly amused face. Turning even redder, she simply stretched her arms out and extended the pan towards him, squeaking, "banana bread?"

Laughing, Finn walked closer to her and took it. He smiled. "Thanks Rach. These are the best." He muttered as he moved the pan closer to his face in order to smell the banana, cinnamon and walnut scent coming from the container.

"Well, well, well." A voice popped in. Breaking eye contact with Finn, Rachel looked over his shoulder and saw a smirking Noah Puckerman, who was walking slowly and cockily towards the brunette.

"If it isn't Berry herself." She frowned. She didn't know that he knew who she was. When she said this, he laughed wholeheartedly and reached over to ruffle her hair, to her dismay.

"Of course I know you my Jewish American princess! You don't think Huddy's mentioned your name constantly? For awhile I actually thought he was banging yo- ow!" Puck howled as he glared at a seemingly "innocent" Finn. She giggled.

"Well, it's nice to know that I've been talked about. It's nice to meet you Noah." She said warmly, reaching out to shake his hand. Smirking, he squeezed her hand softly.

"The pleasure is all mine.." He murmured, looking her up and down. Hearing his friend next to him clear his throat, he detached his grip from her hand and straightened up.

"And Berry, you don't have to call me by my first name. "The Puckerone" will do just fine, babe."

"Yeah, 'cause "Puckzilla" was so popular too." Finn snickered; earning a glare. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope." She says. "I like Noah much better. It fits you. It's really a nice name."

"Yeah and so is "sugar daddy", "master", and a bunch of other names you'll be screaming if you hop on the Puckerone express." He winked. Grimacing slightly, she turned towards Finn, who was surprisingly clenching his jaw; fists clenched at his side.

"Ok, well I just wanted to give this to you Finn. Feel free to share with your other friends."

"Oh trust me Rach, I'm not sharing anything." He said stubbornly, as he hugged the pan as if it were his teddy bear. She laughed softly before sensing his still tense expression and frowning.

"Um... Noah, is there a way that you can give us a second...alone please?" She clarified when he still didn't get it. Nodding, he smirked again.

"Alrighty then." He turned around so that his back was to the door as he walked back slowly. "I see how it is. Huddy tell me how this "conversation" goes when you're done. Nice to see ya again Berry." Winking, he left the room; whistling as it got quieter the farther away he got from them. Turning around and shaking her head, Rachel looked at a slightly fuming Finn, who was staring at the floor, refusing to look at her.

"Finn? Finn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered, still refusing to look at her.

"Finn, you must be crazy to think that I don't notice something is wrong with my best friend." Her voice got quieter. "Are you upset that I came to visit?"

Snapping his head up, he shook his head no hurriedly as he touched her arm gently.

"No, no Rachel. I'm happy to have you here. It's not that." Mentally slapping himself for telling her that something was wrong, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win." She smiled triumphantly. "I just don't like the way he talked to you. It's rude and you don't deserve to be treated that way. Plus, he has a girlfriend and he shouldn't be saying those thin-"

"Finn." Stopping his rant, he looked up at her sheepishly and blushed.

"I'm fine," she reassures him. "That's just who he is. We can't change tha-"  
"But it doesn't matter. He's said much meaner things about you in the past and I never told him to stop 'cause my pride got in the way. This time, I'm not gonna let that happen because your my best friend too and you should be respected." He huffed out. Reaching forward and grabbing both of her shoulders gently, he sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to do the same mistakes that I did before. If that means I have to stay away from people like Puck, then I don't care. I don't want to lose you again; I won't lose you again." He whispered.

Hearing this, Rachel's heart warmed up a bit. The fact that he was so insistent on making sure she was treated right made her happy. It showed her that she could trust him again.

"Finn you don't have to do that okay? I know how Noah works and I've got a few comebacks up my sleeve of he gets too vulgar. I understand where you're coming from, but I'm not the short petite brunette you once knew in high school anymore. I don't need you to stick up for me. I've got this, okay?" Sighing, but nodding reluctantly, Finn steps back.

"Ok." He grins slightly. "But don't expect me to just sit there and not say something if I'm around when he says things like that." She smiled.

"I didn't think you would for a second." Smiling also, he turned around, Walks to his locker and put the pan inside before locking it securely.

"Gotta make sure this doesn't get stolen from me." He winked at her. Then, reaching down, he grabbed his grey uniformed T-shirt and it on; oblivious to the brunette gaping at his muscles as they flexed on his back. Then, turning around, he smiled again, walking towards her before a siren echoed through the building.

"Fire in Bushwhick avenue. Mother and daughter trapped. Let's go guys, let's go!" The sheriff announced through the speakers as the siren continued to project. In a rush, Finn grabbed his jacket, put it on, grabbed his hat, before walking swiftly towards the brunette and looking at her softly.

"Well that's my cue." He chuckled slightly. "Um..I'll text you and let you know what happened, since I know you'll worry." He smiled and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Yo Hudson! When I said report for duty, I didn't mean next week, I meant now!" Barked the firefighter's boss through his walkie-talkie. Jumping apart quickly, Finn sighed and grabbed the device out of his jacket pocket.

"Sorry Sir." Putting it back to where he had it, Finn looked again at Rachel and kissed her forehead softly, but quickly.

"I'll talk to you later baby-er- Rachie." He corrected as he left the room quickly. Still shocked from the accidental use of the term of endearment, Rachel nodded slowly; already aware that he had left.

* * *

"Carole? Carole, honey you've got to calm down. I'm sure he's fine and he'll call you as soon as possible." Rachel paced in her penthouse apartment as she tried her best to reassure the worried sick mother on the other line. She turned around and faced her tv; watching as the CNN news reporter stood in front of the very building that Finn and his fellow crew mentors went to. Apparently from the reporter, the old factory building in Bushwhick collapsed, and the second floor soon joined the first floor. Reports say that the mother and daughter made it out safely, but they're missing a firefighter.

Gulping, the brunette tried to listen to both the television and the mother's worried voice as she tried to process all of this.

"...I tried calling him, I-"

"I know Carole, me too." She sighed. "Look, we've just got to be optimistic, ok? I'm sure Finn's fi-" Suddenly, a rushed knock on the door stopped her sentence.

"Wait a second Carole." Going up to the door, Rachel opened it, expecting to see the pizza delivery man; seeing a very dusty Finn Hudson who was still in his uniform; coughing heavily instead.

"Oh my god, Finn!" She yelled in relief as she pulled him into a hug. Still coughing, he smiled before she pulled him in her apartment and closed the door.

Hearing frantic muffles from her phone Finn grabbed it from her ands and asked, "Is that my mom? My phone got lost in the fire and she's probably worried sick." Nodding, he answered the phone and spoke to his now crying mom in a soothing voice as he took a seat on her couch.

Still confused as to how he got here, Rachel walked back towards the TV to be given a breaking news update.

"It seems that Matt Ruthford has been rescued from the remains of the fire and is on his way to the hospital right now." The reporter turned around, and looked back at the ambulance as it drove away fast into the night. She turned back to the camera. "As for the other brave firefighters, they have been dismissed by the sheriff and are safe and sound with their families." She smiled. "Back to you Joe." Turning off the TV, Rachel turned around and watched as her best friend finally ended his phone call with his mom and handed it to her.

"Thanks." He croaked out before coughing again. Nodding silently, Rachel tried to avoid the sting in the back of her eyes as she closed them for a second; only making then worse when a tear escapes and falls down her face.

"Hey. " Finn husks out, getting up from his seat and walking towards her. Taking off his jacket, he engulfed her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok. I'm here right? There's nothing to worry about."

"I was just so scared." She whispered. "I didn't know what happened to you until your mom called me in hysterics." She looked up at his dusty face while still hugging. "I wanted to act reassuring for her sake but..." Her bottom lip wobbles. "...I couldn't help but worry too." Kissing her forehead, Finn hugged her tighter.

"I know I should've called you guys but my phone got lost and we were all to busy worrying about Matt to do anything." He said softly. "I'm sorry I got you guys so worried. It'll never happen again. I promise." Nodding, she held on to him tighter and whimpered like a baby as he chuckled softly.

"I'm still upset though." She murmured unto his ashy shirt.

"Of course you are Rachie. How about this..I'll stay here with you tonight in order to prove to you that I'm ok. Do we have a deal?" He wiped some of her tears. Nodding but smiling slightly, she says,

"Deal."

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel whispered as she slowly stepped into the guest room.

No answer.

"Finn?" She said a little louder.

"Mmmwhat?" Finn mumbled turning towards the sound. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"C-Can I sleep with you? It's getting lonely in my room and I'm still scared."

Slightly more awake, Finn nodded, grinned sleepily and said, "Sure."

Rachel climbed in the bed next to him and automatically fell in his arms; her head resting on his chest.

"Hey Finn?"

"Hmm?" He tightened his arms around her.

"You know I'm a big cuddler, right?"

"Yeah Rach I know." He yawned out. After a moment of silence, the brunette felt herself falling asleep and turned towards him.

"Finny I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Nightbaby." He slurred.

Rachel's eyes widened. This was the second time today that he called her by that pet name. Was she just imagining it? Brushing it off, she shrugged and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**There you go guys! I told where Finn works and showed you some Puck! Stay tuned for the next chapter and tell me what you thought about this one. Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	11. Contemplations and Dinner Invites

****Sup guys! Here's the next chapter of how to save a life!****

* * *

"Finn, just right something down."

"I'm trying!"

"No you're not." Rachel groaned in frustration, stomped over to Finn's dinner table and looked over his shoulder; once again finding his paper blank.

"Finn, if you can't simply own up to your mistakes and write them down on a price of paper, I can't help you! You did fine with writing the list of things you did right. How is this any differe-"

"You know what, fine. But can you please step back a little? I need some space." Finn huffed out, picking up his pen again. Obeying his request, the brunette walked away and sat down on his living room couch; picking up a Vogue magazine. After ten minutes, she stood back up and walked to where he was sitting. When she looked over his shoulder yet again, she expected to see only a few bullet notes; not two whole pages worth instead.

Noticing her presence, Finn turned around, the paper in one hand, in which he handed to her; using his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I-I know this probably isn't enough." He stammered as she scanned the thoroughly written pages. "But I have more-"

"No." Rachel whispered; shaking her head. Looking up at her, he found her eyes filled with tears. "Finn, is this true?" She pointed at the first bullet of many.

"Yes." He whispered. "This was my first one. My worst mistake ever." He looked at the paper. "I didn't even need to think about it for a long time before I wrote this down because I regret it every single day." He looked down at his lap and frowned. "I shouldn't have let you leave my life; ever." He looked at her. "Of course, starting those drugs to begin with and pushing everyone else away was bad, but... I never got that day out of my mind; the day I let you leave that night. You were my best friend. You were only trying to help me a-and I pushed you away out of fear; fear of you leaving me first instead. That's why I put that first on the list."

Crying, Rachel jumped in his arms and choked back a sob.

"You really mean that?" She whispered.

"Every word." He whispered back. After a few moments of hugging, they pulled back.

"Um.." She sniffled. "Let's examine these other notes, okay?" When he nodded, she grabbed the paper and sat down next to him; reading it over again quietly to herself. Little did she know, Finn was watching; a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Okay Finn. I think we've looked through enough notes for the day." Gathering his papers together, she put the papers in a red folder that was labeled, _"Finn's Work in Progress"_. Then, silently and hesitantly, she reached inside the folder to fetch a card. Turning towards Finn, she bit her lip anxiously and handed it to him. Frowning, Finn took it from her and read it.

_**Emma Pillsbury: Therapist/ Substance Abuse specialist.  
Phone number: 555-2422  
"Every step is a journey. You've just got to find a destination worth getting to."**_

Finn's blood ran cold and he became pale. Noticing this, Rachel grabbed his arm gently.

"Finn?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not doing this. I don't need therapy. I'm just fine with the way things are."

"Finn, look at me." When he did, she gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm softly.

"Finn, you know I'm not a professional. Of course I've looked up your condition to figure out how to help, but you need people like her who have a degree in leading you to the right path. I can only do so much, and I'd hate for something bad to happen to you because I didn't send you to a professional. Will to go?" Getting no response, she sighed.

"Well, can you promise me that you'll at least think about it?" Saying this, she pouted looking up at him with her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Pwease Finny?" She pleads again. Smiling slightly, Finn relents and nods.

"Sure Rachie." Squealing, Rachel gave him another hug before sighing, sitting back down on the couch and leaning her head on his shoulder. Remembering something that questioned her, she spoke again.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Did you know that you called me _"baby"_ twice yesterday?"

Getting no answer, Rachel picked up her head and looked at him; seeing his eyes bug out of his head and his face turn beet red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He says quickly; avoiding her gaze. She rose her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Because-"

"Hey, why don't we watch some tv, huh?" He interrupted as he grabbed the remote beside him and turned it on.

Sighing in defeat, Rachel turned towards the tv also; dropping the subject.

* * *

Finn sighed and placed the card down on his nightstand for the fifth time before laying in his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He did what he promised her and thought about it; hard. He had to weigh the pros and cons of this situation; all in which would act as a result of going or not going to a therapist.

He thought about the pros; how going to therapy will help him accept that he has a problem and fix it. Plus, he'd make his family, friends, and most importantly, Rachel, happy.

Then he thought about the cons. He would be forced to open up about his past to a complete stranger he didn't know. He didn't want to sound stubborn, but he didn't like the idea of showing his vulnerability to others; especially strangers. He doesn't know if it's a manly thing or if he just simply doesn't like to be told what he's doing wrong, but he'd be very uncomfortable if he had to lay all of his struggles on the line. Though if he doesn't go, it can harm him, his family, friends and their relationship with him.

Sitting up, Finn reached over and grabbed the Advil and the cup of water beside him. He was already starting to show slight withdrawal symptoms, such as a headache and body pains, so he took the pill in order to pacify the horrendous feeling. He didn't want to tell Rachel, because he knew that he was becoming a burden to her.

Thinking about the petite brunette, Finn smiled. His best friend really put the meaning to the word 'best'. She's always been his rock and he can't think of enough ways he wished he could've thanked her.

Blushing, he thought about what she brought up two days ago. The fact that he called her "baby" and didn't even realize it, scared him. She's only his best friend and calling her things like that would disrupt any renewed form of their friendship. Of course he calls her "Rachie" or "Rach", but he couldn't help but think that the other name fit almost as easily as the others.

He knew he was over crossing; thinking about her as if she was his, but he knew that if he told her how much she really meant to him, she would walk away..._again._

So he decided to push it aside; to act like they're only friends and that it's all they're ever gonna be, because he'd hate for them to separate based on what he may or may not feel for her.

He sighed. He just doesn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

_"Knock, knock."_

"Hey, Jessie! Come on in." Rachel greeted as she turned back around to look into her dressing room mirror. "What can I help you with?"

Jessie sat down on her small couch. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to know how you were doing. I heard that you and Finn are reuniting again. How's that going?" He asked; interested.

Rachel smiled. It warmed her heart that after all these years; after all that they've been through, he still cares about her.

They've had a rough relationship in the past. Sure, they dated for awhile in high school, but it stopped once she found out he was her competition for her glee club regionals competition. When he broke up with her, she was heart broken. He tried to explain the real reason why he broke up with her, but she had enough. It wasn't until she was dragged to a party by Kurt that she finally understood.

He was shirtless; half naked actually, with another guy. They were making out and when he saw her, he covered himself up as she apologized profusely and closed the door.

He sat her down the next day and was completely honest with her about who he was; who he _loved.  
_  
He cried; telling her how much he wishes he could just be honest about who he was. But he knew how homophobic Ohio was; just like she knew since she had two dads.

So they made a pact. They would go off to New York together. Where there were no judgements, nor discriminations. And they would be stars; together.

So that's how they ended up here; in Rachel's dressing room after an emotionally draining rehearsal for "Spring Awakening".

"Well, it's doing ok... I guess." She responded as she pulled out her earrings and placed them on the counter. She turned around.

"I guess?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did something happen? I mean, did something _else_ happen?"

She sighed. "Well, do you remember when I told you that he relapsed one day and we had a argument?"

"Wait what?!" He screeched. "When the hell did this happen?"

"It was two weeks ago." She said simply as she let him process this. "Anyways, that's not the point. Ever since we made up last week, he's been acting...weird." At this Jessie straightened up and moved to the edge of his seat.

"What do you mean he's been acting _weird_?"

"Well, for the past few days he's been acting..extra _close_." He rose an eyebrow.

"How close _exactly_?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "H-He called me "baby" twice on Wednesday." When she didn't get an answer, she looked up and so his eyes wide, mouth open.

"Well. That's pretty close."

"And that's not all. He's been staring at me more lately, and he's always kissing me on the forehead. Do you- do you think that he's starting to like me?"

Jessie exhaled a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, maybe he's acting this way because it's been so long since you guys have been friends again." Rachel frowned as she thought through this alternative. "You know, maybe he's being a little extra clingy because you guys have been apart for so long. Didn't you tell me that Kurt was kind of clingy with you for about a week after you visited Finn at the hospital?" She nodded.

"Yeah...he was."

"Exactly." He smiled reassuringly. "So don't worry about it. Unless..." He suddenly smirked. "_You_ like him."

"What?! N-No! No way, I mean…we're _just friends_. That's all we'll ever be."

Still smirking, Jessie says sarcastically, "Sure, okay."

"Whatever, so how have you and Sebastian been doing, huh?" She pressed on; smirking. "Do I hear wedding bells ye-" A ring that echoed throughout the room cut off her sentence. Reaching into her bag, Rachel pulled out the phone and looked at the screen; seeing Carole's smiling face on there.

"Hi Carole!" She responded happily.

"Hi sweetie! I hope i'm not intruding. You're not in rehearsal are you?"

"No, no." she shook her head even though the woman on the other line couldn't see it. "I was just cleaning up and talking to Jessie."

"Oh!" She said excitedly. "Can I see him on facetime? You've talked so highly of him during the past few weeks and I haven't even met him yet."

Slightly taken aback, she said slowly, "Sure" before detaching the phone from her ear, pressing the facetime button and handing it to Jessie once her face came through.

"Hi Jessie!" She smiled at his from Rachel's hands. "It's nice to finally meet you! Rachel has talked about you in almost every conversation that we've had together and it's finally nice to put a face to that name!"

Smiling back he says, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Hummel. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, sweetie. Much better now, since I don't have to sneak behind Finn's back in order to see Rachel. Speaking of meeting up, Rachel?"

"Yes, Carole?" The brunette asked as she turned the phone towards her.

"I initially called to invite you to our annual thanksgiving dinner! I already contacted your fathers and their just as ecstatic as I am about meeting up. You can bring your boyfriend too."

Chuckling slightly and shaking her head, Rachel says, "Carole, Jessie is-"

"-Is coming to the party. I'd be more than welcome to attend the dinner with my girlfriend. What should I bring?" Jessie cut in, as he grabbed the phone from Rachel. Frowning deeply, the brunette mouthed, "_What the hell are you doing!" _

Grinning mischievously, the curly haired male lead looked back down at the phone in his hand; listening to the extremely kind lady say that he didn't need to bring anything.

"Okay, well i've got to invite a few more people, but i'll talk to you later Rachel. It was nice meeting you Jessie. Bye!" She waved.

"Bye Carole." Rachel responded with a tight smile before she snattched the phone frm Jessie's hands and pressed the 'end' button.

"Why the fuck would you say that Jessie?!" She screeched; turning towards him. His eyes stretched slightly.

"Wow. Rachel Berry is cursing? Never seen that before."

"This isn't funny St. James." She hissed. "Why did you tell her that we're dating?" Grabbing his jacket from off of the small couch, he turned towards her.

"You wanted to know if Finn likes you more than a friend, right?" Nodding slowly but frowning, Rachel said, "Yes."

He nodded and grinned. " What better way to figure out if Finn likes you than watching him become jealous at his family's thanksgiving dinner?"

She gasped but grinned slightly. "Jessie St. James, you mischievous little.."

"I know." He said confidently as he kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

"Honey, did you make sure to invite Puck and Quinn to the dinner?"

He sighed. "Yes mom, they come every year."

"I know that Finn, but they could've had plans this thanksgiving." Finn sighed again before taking a sip of his beer.

Here he was sitting on is only day off in weeks; listening to his mom go down the line about the things she needed for their "Annual Thanksgiving Dinner". To be honest he just wanted to grab a beer, turn on the TV, and watch NfL. But he couldn't say no to her.

"Anyways, so I already invited Rachel, and her boyfriend Jessie."

"Cool." He simply said, before taking another large gulp of beer. Finally processing what she said, he gasped in air, choking on the beverage and coughing heavily.

"Woah, honey are you okay?" Carole asked frantically through the phone.

Composing himself, Finn ignored the question and choked out the word, "Boyfriend?!"

"Uh, yes Finn." She said, slightly frustrated. "I just talked to them about a half an hour ago. Are you okay? What happened?"

Putting his beer down and placing it on his coffee table he sighed and facepalmed.

"N-Nothing mom. Look, i'll talk to you later. I've got to do something for work." He lied.

"Oh, okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later okay? I Love you."

"Love you too mom." He replied before hanging up.

Sitting on his couch, Finn would've automatically turned on the tv, grabbed his beer again, and propped his feet up on his coffee table, but one single term prevented all of that from happening.

_**Boyfriend.**_

He doesn't know who this "Jessie" is, but he knows one thing.

He's hurt and angry to know that Rachel never told him.

* * *

**There's the chapter guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long that i've updated on anything really. From studying to finals, I haven't had time.**

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter or something else you want to tell me. I'd love to hear! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	12. Anniversaries and Accidents

**Hey guys! I saw your opinionated reviews and I decided to turn around this chapter so that Finn's recovery process doesn't screw up from Rachel and Jessie's plan. Usually when I write chapters, I use my phone to do it, because I'm able to concentrate more on it. I wrote the last chapter using my computer, so it made the chapter seem all over the place. (Sorry!)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of How to Save a Life!**

**P.S: This chapter is a hard one so I apologize in advance.**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

December 4th 1956~October 23 2003.

That's what was embedded in the marble tombstone as it was flooded with flowers and memorabilia that day. A day in which a very drunk Finn Hudson found hilarious.

"Heyyy, Pops." He slurred as he stumbled towards the stone. He dropped the two flowers he had in his hand at the area in front of him, spilling some vodka on it.

"Ooops!" He laughed loudly, hiccuping at the end.

During a few moments, he just stood there, swaying slightly in front of his dads resting place.

"SSorry I was-wasn't here ssooner. H-Had to do ssome things."

He laughed bitterly. "I b-bet mom did...didn't even come to visit, huh?" He took a large swig of his drink. "Here ha-have some more, Pop." He poured some more on the flowers.

"Y-You know I missss youuu..." He choked out. "A looooott."

He frowned as tears filled his eyes.

"W-Why'd you leave uus dad?" He sobbed. "Why?"

After a few moments of crying, he grunted and kicked the tombstone.

"Whatever."

Turning around and trying to walk with best attempts, he finally made it back to his car. Opening the door and getting in, he threw the now empty glass bottle out of the window, laughing at how it shattered.

As he put the car in ignition and turned it on, the radio blasted.

Almost instantly, My Chemical Romance's, "The Black Parade" began as the highly intoxicated adult pulled out of the parking space.

**When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.**

Finn grinned as more tears filled his eyes and opened his mouth to sing along.

**He said, "Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons, and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."**

He turned up the volume to the point that he couldn't hear anything but his soft sobs and the instrumental part of the song. He turned a corner and yelled the next part.

**We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
**  
As he neared a red light, his eyes closed as he got lost in the feeling. Passing the red light, he failed to notice the honking of the other cars until everything turned black.

* * *

"I feel pretty...oh so pretty.." Rachel sung softly to herself as she folded her laundry.

A ring echoed through the apartment as she finished folding a pair of sweatpants. Putting it down, she walked towards the couch, and picked up the phone, smiling when she saw Carole's name.

"Why, hello Carole." She answered happily. She got, what sounded like stifled sobs as a response. She frowned.

"Carole?" Concern laced her voice.

"Rachel...p-please...the h-hospital...F-Finn..."

The brunette paled.

"Carole, sweetie I'm on my way, okay?" Her voice wavered as she dashed towards the door of her apartment, grabbing her car keys and purse during the process.

"H-Hurry", was all she said before hanging up.

* * *

"What happened? Where's Finn?" She asked as soon as she ran into the emergency room. Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt all stood up, their expressions similar: fear, anger, disappointment, and most importantly: concern.

"Honey." Carole walked over to the confuzzled looking girl.

"F-Finn got into a car accident." She sniffled. Rachel gaped at her.

"W-What?" She shook her head and frowned. "No, No way.  
He was just at my apartment this morning. We were talking about..." Her sentence drifted off as her eyes widened.

"No."

"Rachel? What is it?" The mother asked as she examined the other girls expression.

"Carole." She choked out. "F-Finn and I were talking about his dad. T-Today was the anniversary of his death. Oh my god..." She put her face in her hands.

"H-He told me he was going to go visit his dad." She cried. "I asked if he w-wanted me to come, but he told me he wanted to go on his own. I'm so stupid!" She sobbed out, shaking her head.

"Rachel..."

"I should've went anyways, it's all my fault.."

"Sweetie..."

"No!" She cried taking her hands of her face. Carole jumped back slightly.

"He was s-so torn up about it, a-and I tried to cheer him up. I took him out to eat, we went to the movies, but I should've been there with him. Should've watched him. I'm so sorry!" She shook with sobs as the hysterical mother pulled her in for a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay...it's okay." She rubbed her back.

After the cries quieted down, the mother led her to a seat next to her, neither of them saying anything for a while.

"H-How is he?"

"They took him into surgery." Kurt said, sniffling. "The collision caused some internal bleeding in a few areas that needed to get patched up. Plus, he broke a few ribs and a leg."

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, Carole's right. This wasn't your doing. It was Finn's. Don't blame yourself. You've been the biggest help these days. This was his reckless decision." Burt gritted out, angry. Kurt rubbed his back. She nodded slowly.

Things were a blur for awhile. For two hours they all took turns waiting for results from the doctor, voting for who would go for a coffee run once and a while. Finally, at nine o'clock, they got an update.

"What's the news?" Carole asked as she stood up on full alert.

"There was some minor damage." Dr. Samson said. "A few broken ribs, internal bleeding from the lower abdomen, a collapsed lung and a broken leg." Everyone winced.

"There was no brain damage, but... I would be concerned about one of his kidneys."

"Wait, why?" Rachel asked, concerned.

The doctor scanned his clipboard. "When we were operating, we noticed quite a bit of damage in his left kidney. Since we found alcohol in his system, we assumed that the damage was due to his excessive alcohol intake. If he drank about a gallon more of alcohol, he'd reach the brink of stage four kidney failure. We also found another depressant that looked like heroine in his system." Carole closed her eyes and let out a breath of disappointment.

"I'd advise you to inform him of the dangers of his left kidney once he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?" Kurt asked through his tears.

"Whenever his body is ready to. He's in a mild concussion right now, so i'd say about a day, two days tops."

"Thank you doctor." Burt said, standing up with Carole to shake his hand.

He shook his head and smiled. "It's my job."

As he walked away, everyone was quiet.

"We need to do something...fast." Carole concluded, everyone nodding along.

* * *

His eyes burned when he cracked them open. His head started throbbing and before he knew it, his midsection started feeling like blades were sawing through him as soon as he started to move.

It felt like he got hit by a truck..._literally._

"Fuck..." He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

In reaction to the sound, Carole stood up and rushed towards his bedside, her eyes bloodshot.

"Finn?"

"W-Water." He grumbled. Reaching for the cup at his nightstand she pulled the straw up to his mouth as he took sips. When he was done, he husked out, "what happened?"

"You were drinking and driving." Someone snapped from the hospital room's door. Tilting his head slightly, he found that it was Rachel.

"You t-boned with a truck driver at an intersection. They found alcohol and drugs in your system." Frowning slightly at the tone of her voice, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I- I just need some air." As she left, Carole sighed looked down at him.

"I'll just..go get the nurses and doctor, okay?" Nodding slightly, she left, leaving him in his current vulnerable position.

* * *

"Hey."

Rachel looked up from her lap and smiled small at Kurt. He sat next to her and sighed.

"You know he wants to see you."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head and sniffled. "I don't want to see him...not now." She looked at him. "I mean, how could he do that? He could have killed someone; killed himself."

"But the good news is he didn't." Kurt said softly. "I just heard from the family of the other victim. Good news is that the collision wasn't that bad. The driver only received a broken leg and an arm. Turns out that Finn got the bitter end of the accident after all."

She felt relieved. "Thank god." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you think I should go back there and talk to him?"

Smiling slightly, he says, "I think it would be the best thing to do." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. "Personally, I think you two should talk it out."

She nodded and sighed. "Ok." Standing up from her seat she smiled at him. "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah." Kurt yawned and stood up also. "Blaine's bringing the car over from the parking garage." He reached out and hugged her.

"Let me know if anything happens please."

"Of course." They pulled apart.

Her best friend waved and gave a tired smile. "Bye diva."

Waving back, she turned around and made her way to the room that held her best friend.

* * *

"Mom, you don't have to stay."

"The hell I don't." She crossed her arms. "I'm your mother. I've got to make sure you're okay at all times."

He sighed and smiled slightly. "Mom, I heard your stomach growling earlier, and you were just nodding off in that seat a minute ago." He gestured his head towards the chair next to him. She shook her head.

"Honey,-"

"Carole, I can watch him." A quiet feminine voice said behind her.

Turning around, she said, "No, Rachel I can't leave you with that-"

"Responsibility?" She finished, smiling. "Trust me I've got this." She looked at Finn as her smile faltered. "Finn and I have to talk anyways."

Noticing the tense gazes between both of the young adults, she nodded.

"Well...okay." She walked over to Finn and kissed his cheek.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

When she got to Rachel she kissed her cheek also.

"If something happens, anything, please call me?"

"Of course Carole." Rachel smiled.

Nodding, she waved at both of them and left the room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Rachel."

_No answer_.

"Rachel."

_No answer._

"Goddammit Rachel, would you just talk to me?" Finn said exasperatedly.

Lifting her head from her magazine, she looked at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"I thought we were going to talk." He said quietly, physically cowering at her tone. She raised her eyebrows.

"You want to talk?" She reached over and grabbed the remote for the tv planted on the wall. Turning it off, she looked back at him and folded her arms. "Talk."

"Rachel, I know your mad,-"

"Mad?" She cut off laughing bitterly. "No I am furious." She spit out.

"Finn, what the fuck were you thinking?!" She practically yelled, looking him in the eye.

"You could've gotten in trouble, or worse, killed yourself!"

"I-"

"And what did I tell you?!" She challenged as she stood up. "I knew today was the anniversary of your father's death and what did I say?!" She rose her eyebrows and leaned forward slightly. "Huh?"

"Rachel, you're being too loud-"

"No I'm not! You need to hear it this this way, because I don't know any other way to get through to you." Tears filled her eyes.

She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "You promised." She spit out. "You promised that you wouldn't make us worry like this, make me worry like this again." She started sobbing.

"Do you know how scared I was coming here? I had to take a taxi here, because I was shaking with nerves."

"Finn, do you know how much you are loved? Do you?" She continued. Finn's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course I do." He choked.

"Then why do you hurt the people that love you every, single, time." She punctuated the last three words.

Doing the only thing he thought would soothe her, he slowly stretched his arms out. "Rachel, come here."

She shook her head defiantly. "No, I don't want hugs. I want change." With that she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

By the time Rachel came back into the room, Finn was asleep. Since there was an available hospital bed at the other side of the room, she decided to sleep there after she received the nurse's consent.

When they both woke up, they didn't speak, except for the times Rachel would go get coffee or when Finn needed something.

Eventually, Carole came back, an hour before his physical therapy started.

"Honey, you look exhausted, and hungry."

"Carole I'm fine." She smiled at the concerned mother. She shook her head.

"Nope, I won't accept it. You've been here all night into today." She pulled out her keys and handed it to her. "You can use my car to get to my house. Get something to eat, take a nap, relax. Burt and I have got it from here."

"Are you sure?" Rachel yawned.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Okay." Choosing to not debate, she kissed the woman's cheek, hugged Burt and left the room.

* * *

Yawning, Rachel dragged herself out of Finn's old bed, checked the clock, soon finding out it was 7:00 at night.

She could've slept in the guest room, she tried, but after an hour or two of tossing and turning, she turned to the small confines of her best friends room.

She did what Carole instructed, ate when she was supposed to, tried to watch TV, but just like any traumatizing moment in a person's life, it wasn't able to suppress her worry and tears.

As she got up from the bed and made her way down the stairs, she arrived at the kitchen. Doing what she does best when she's worried, she washed her hands and started to bake. Banana bread, chocolate chip cookies, get well sugar cookies, anything she could get her hands on.

By the time the last dessert was in the oven, she let out a breath and walked towards the family room, where the couch and fifty inch tv was. On the couch to her left, a laptop was positioned, still half opened from two days ago.

She decided to check her Facebook page, to see if she got any messages or something. Searching through her friend list, a request caught her eye.

**AllstarWheeler269 had requested to be your friend.**

Frowning at the name, she pressed it, receiving the anonymous Facebooker's page. Finally seeing a familiar face, she smiled.

"Artie..." She mumbled to herself. Going back, she pressed accept, before deciding to send a message to her long lost friend.

**GoldStarDiva754- 'Hey Artie! It's Rachel Berry! Long time no talk!'**

**AllstarWheeler279- 'Hey Rachel! It's been awhile! How've you been?'**

**GoldStarDiva754- 'Not so good at the moment, Artie. But never mind that. How've you been?'**

**AllstarWheeler279- 'Oh, well what's eating ya up? I'm fine. Tina and I are engaged.'**

She smiled wide at this.

**GoldStarDiva754- 'Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Congratulations! Tell Tina I said hi!'**

**AllStarWheeler- 'I will. I'm actually pretty excited about it. We've been together for years, so it was bound to happen.'**

He was right. Ever since Tina and Artie started a relationship in high school, they've been inseparable. Of course they had their downfalls, like when they broke up junior year and Tuna started dating Mike, and Artie dating Brittany. But in the end, their relationship turned out victorious, something the brunette longed for. A strong, fully committed relationship.

They messaged for a while; long enough for them to exchange numbers and plan to get together with Tina on Saturday. She figured she needed time away from the current issue anyways.

She just needed a stress reliever. That's all.

* * *

_"Yo, lurch."_

_The thirteen year old brunette sighed an turned away from her locker, to find Santana and Quinn in her view._

_"What do you want Santana?"_

_She walked up to the the girl, almost too close._

_"I heard you're friends with Frankenteen, am I right?"_

_She frowned. "Why do you want to know."_

_"Just answer the damn question, Manhands!" The green eyed blond barked behind Santana. She slightly cowered._

_"Y-Yes."_

_She smirked. "Well, tell him that Auntie Snixx was asking for him. We need to discuss prom campaign ideas."_

_"Prom?" She stared at her exasperatedly. "That's not for another three years!"_

_"So?" She shrugged. "There's also homecoming. Look, Princess." She sneered as both girls caged her in._

_"You better mention my name to Finn, or else-"_

_"Or else what?"_

_Turning around, there stood Finn, towered over them awkwardly with a confused look on his face._

_"I think you guys should leave."_

_Their smiles never faltered. Striding seductively towards the teen, she started caressing his arm._

_"But Finn-"_

_"But nothing. Stay away from Rachel!" His voice cracked, for he was just going through a voice change. Santana rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering a "whatever" behind her._

_Finally checking up on her, Finn found unshed tears in her eyes._

_"You okay Rach?" She nodded._

_"Don't let them get to you, okay?" He wiped a tear away that escaped her eye._

_"My role is to watch over you, protect you as my best friend. But, if I'm not there at the time, I need you to be strong, okay?"_

_"Okay." He grinned and reached down for a hug, their height difference making it a little less comfortable than before. As he turned to go to his class, she grabbed his arm firmly._

_"Finn, can you promise me something?" She asked quietly._

_He frowned. "Sure."_

_"Can you promise me that you won't fall for people's tricks, won't give into peer pressure? I promise to watch over you, but.." She exhaled a breath and closed her eyes a second before opening them. "...I can only do so much. Just promise me that, please?" She stared into his hazel eyes in search of reassurance._

_He gave her a soft look, and whispered, "Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay." He repeated as he gave her a hug again. "I care about you too much to let something happen to you." Her heart fluttered at this as she hugged him tighter._

_"Ditto."_

_ A year later Finn started dating Santana, forgetting the petite brunette, and their friendship completely, even though she still kept her promise of watching over him._  
_  
_"Hey."

She jumped slightly in surprise as she spotted Puck kneeling beside her.

She was in a Synagogue, her family's synagogue to be more precise. She was praying, praying for the well being of her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The same thing you're doing. Praying." He sighed and held his hands together. She stared at him in surprise. He barely ever comes for service, better yet prayer.

"What for?"

"I visited Finn today." He said quietly, looking down at his hands. "We talked a bit, ate together. I just felt like this was the place I needed to go, you know?" Smiling slightly, she nodded in understanding.

"We must think alike." He shook his head.

"No Berry, we just both care about the same person."

Things were quiet for a while. With the exception of the Rabbi, who was reading from the Torah to other members seeking late night service.

"I don't get it." Puck looked at her.

"I just don't get it." She repeated. "I've been here twice every week, in search for something, anything." Tears filled her eyes.

"I want change, Noah." She looked at him. "I just want Finn to get better." Her bottom lip wobbled uncontrollably and Puck took this as a cue to pull her into his arms.

"I miss him." She sobbed.

He frowned. "Miss who, Princess?"

"I... Just miss the old Finn. The one I used to know.."

He sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "The old Finn's still there Rachel. He's just buried deep down with his father. We've just got to figure out a way to dig him out."

* * *

**There you go guys. Again, I'm sorry but I promise things will get better down the road. I swear.**

**A/N: I apologize if my terminology is wrong about the synagogue. I'm a Christian, so I tried to write down what I knew. Don't forget to send me your reviews! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	13. Thanksgiving Jealousy and Decisions

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been awhile. School started for me. (Ugh!) Anyways, I know the last chapter was sort of a downer, but this one's a little...better? :/**

**I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"Hey Finn, can you pass me the gravy?" Kurt asked, not looking at him. When he didn't get an answer, he looked at his brother, who was sitting with a clenched jaw at the table, one fork tight in his grasp, his other hand in a cast that was elevated with a pillow.

"Um...Finn?"

Turning in the direction he was glaring, he found that it was Jessie and Rachel, who were conversing between themselves. Rolling his eyes, he said louder, "Finn."

Looking away from the couple, he said, "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Can you please pass me the gravy?"

Nodding he smiled apologetically and handed him the gravy. "Sorry dude, I was, uh..." He glanced at Jessie and Rachel and swallowed hard. "...distracted." Nodding slowly, Kurt applied gravy to his mashed potatoes.

Looking back at the two across from him, Finn tried not to growl at the scene before him. Throughout this whole thanksgiving dinner, all he's seen was him. All he's ever heard about lately was _him_.

When his mom told him that Rachel had a boyfriend, he at least thought he was decent. Not this Jessie St. Jackass that sits before him now.

How can his mom invite him? It's supposed to be a family and close friend dinner. Plus, the giants still mad at his best friend. This just adds to another issue that pisses him off.

"Honey, do you want me to cut your food?" Carole offered next to him for the millionth.

"No mom. I'm fine." He growled quietly. By now Rachel finished her conversation with Jessie and glared at him after hearing his tone with his mother. He glared back.

As he looked around the big dinner table, things seemed to look calm, happy. He guesses most of the people here are oblivious to the tension around them. "I mean, there didn't have to be tension if St. Jackass wasn't here." He thought bitterly.

And it all started this morning.

"_Hi!" Carole screeched as she ushered Rachel's dad in. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" She cried as she hugged him._

_"I did too Carole." Leroy sniffled, squeezing back. When they pulled apart, she said, "Well, here have a seat so we can talk. No one's really here yet so we have time."_

_When the two sat on the couch, Carole asked, "So where's Rachel and Kurt? I thought they came with you?"_

_"Oh they did." Leroy answered. "Apparently, Kurt and Jessie got into a debate about which Broadway number was the best in "The Sound of Music". He laughed at their ridiculousness. Laughing, she pulled him into another hug._

_"Oh, how I've missed this. Wait!" She jumped apart and called out to the kitchen, "Burt, guess who's here? And get Finn too."_

_"Burt?"_

_"Yeah." The woman looked down and blushed, smiling wide. "My husband." She whispered._

_"What?!" He squealed._

_"You married Burt?! I knew it, I just knew it!" He said._

_She frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_"Rachel told me you were seeing someone years ago and we never knew who. I've been to the tire shop many times for appointments and when i would ask Burt how he's doing, he just says, "Life's good." Leroy exclaimed._

_"Well, we've obviously missed a lot." Leroy said, still stunned._

_"You've got that right buddy." Burt piped from behind them. Walking over, the two men gave him a hug before spotting the tall person next to him._

_"Finn." Leroy said evenly. Finn, gave him a lopsided grin and shifted to his other crutch a little. The man tried to contain his excitement and worry as they looked at the young man he last remembered as a lanky fifteen year old boy. As he looked at him he was having a hard time holding it together._

_"You know you can hug me, right?" He chuckled nervously at his stare. "I don't have an illness." As soon as that was said, the dam broke and the man dived for the embrace of his long lost "son"._

_Finn stumbled back a bit, but with the help of Burt, he gained his balance and hugged him back as tight as he could with only one available arm. When they pulled apart, the man across from the addict became a bit teary eyed as he looked at his appearance._

_"I-It's been so long. Too long." Leroy whispered, eyeing the guys' injured form._

_"All I'm saying is that the "Maria" number was way better than, "I Have Confidence"." Kurt said defiantly as they walked in._

_"Sure Kurt." Jessie responded sarcastically._

_"Jeez guys, how long were you in that car for? Eight hours?"_

_"Funny papa." Rachel dryly said as she kissed Carole's cheek, handing her something._

_"Here Carole, I made you some apple pie. I'm sorry I didn't make mo-"_

_"Oh nonsense Rachel." The mom smiled wide. "After all of those desserts you left us while we were at the hospital, I've been afraid that I've gained some pounds." She patted her stomach causing the brunette to giggle. She looked over her shoulder and grinned._

_"So who's this fine fellow? Your boyfriend?" Leroy stifled his laughter as he thought that conclusion was ridiculous. Rachel shook her head and smiled._

_The curly haired man walked up and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it._

_"Jessie St. James. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Finn scoffed quite loudly from behind them, catching everyone's attention. Walking over to the others, Jessie hugged Rachel's dad and greeted Burt, before getting to him._

_Shaking his hand, he said, "It's nice to meet you. Finn, I presume?" Nodding stiffly, he eyed the guy._

_From his curly hair to his patent leather shoes, Finn felt pure malice towards him. It wasn't the cocky smirk on his face, or his suave bonding gesture with his family that triggered the emotion. It was the fact he was dating his best friend, something he wouldn't admit to himself._

_So when he initiates a conversation with him at the dinner table, he knew what was about to come._

"So Finn, Rachel tells me you're a firefighter."

"Yeah. What's it to ya? " He spat.

He shook his head. "Nothing. My dad was actually a firefighter too. Not in New York, of course, but in Pennsylvania." Finn nodded when he didn't have anything else to say.

"Jessie actually is my co-star for "Spring Awakening.'" Rachel added, to Finn's annoyance.

"Oh really?" Carole piped happily from his left. He nodded.

"It's pretty brutal." Jessie said. "The highly detailed choreography and pressure from the tabloids really put a strain on working on Broadway, but I've got this lady with me to help me out along the way." He wrapped an arm around Rachel as she smiled up at him.

Gritting his teeth, Finn looked around the table and watched as his family actually believed what was coming out of his mouth. With the exception of his male cousins and uncles, everyone seemed to be captivated with what he said. Finn rolled his eyes and tried not to scoff.

"So Finn, I heard you were best friends with Rachel."

He raised his eyebrows. "Were?" He picked up his fork and stabbed his turkey.

Jessie tried to backtrack. "I mean, you guys lost contact for years. That's what I mean." Finn's eyes narrowed, which told everybody that he was beyond furious. His hand tightened more around the fork, the utensil pressing hard into the glass plate.

Seeing Finn's reaction, Rachel tried to save the day. "I mean, we were apart, but I always stayed in contact. I'd talk to Carole and ask how he's doing." She laughed nervously when she saw that Finn's expression never faltered.

"But still," He added. You guys stayed apart a long time." He frowned '_curiously'_." How did you break your arm magai-"

A shattering sound stopped Jessie's sentence as Finn pressed so hard into the plate that it broke into three pieces.

"Finn! That was my good plate!" Carole screeched as everyone at the table looked at him. Grunting, he abruptly stood up in his seat and started limping away from the table.

"Finn, you need your crutche-"

"I'M FINE!" He roared as he continued towards his old bedroom.

Rachel sat in shock, the rest of the table quiet for a moment before Carole spoke.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." She looked around the table and saw people give nods and words of understanding.

Not looking at her friend next to her Rachel asked stiffly, "Jessie, can I talk to you privately please?"

The co-star frowned, but before he could answer, he was pulled up out of his chair by the arm and yanked towards the nearest bathroom.

"Hey, oww! Watch the shirt!" He hissed once she closed the door and locked it.

"Jessie, what the hell was that about!" She shrieked, quiet enough for the others not to hear. "I already told you what happened. I called you in tears, remember?!"

He sighed. "I know that."

She rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Than why did you mention it?" Tapping her feet impatiently, she said, "Well?"

Jessie sat at the side of the the bathroom's tub and sighed. He patted the toilet seat next to him. Once she sat down, he grabbed her hand and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm concerned about you."

She frowned. "W-Why?"

"I've heard the way you talk about him." He smiled softly. "You speak so highly of the guy. That's what I'm worried about."

"You're worried that I praise him to much? Wha-"

"No, no, just listen a sec, okay?" She nodded.

"When I heard so much about him from you, I had to meet him, because no girl stays in the hospital three days in a row just for some guy. He has to be special. Today summed up my suspicions."

"You may not realize it, but I do." He gave a soft smile. "I see the way you look at him. It's how I look at Sebastian, from what I've heard from you." He winked as she giggled slightly.

"What I'm saying is that..." He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand. "...I don't want you to get hurt." When he saw her start to protest, he continued.

"I know you're probably gonna give me what you believe are legit reasons as to why you believe otherwise, but you've also got to be cautious. Now I'm not saying that you should just cut him off, because I think you guys have been separated for too long. I think you should care for him, yes, but you know, try giving him some tough love." She frowned and looked down at her lap.

"Maybe give him an ultimatum? I don't know, just... I've seen the way you've been after what happened your senior year of high school. I'd hate for that to happen again, and i'd hate for it to happen permanently if he doesn't get better." Squeezing her shoulder gently, he stood up.

"Like Bobby W. Miller once said, _"Tough love is real love, because it hurts the giver far more than the receiver."_ With that he grinned softly and left the room, leaving her to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Rachel peeked her head through the crack of the bedroom door, finding Finn on his bed, laying on his back, tossing a small ball in the air with his right hand. He glanced at her before resuming what he was doing. Sighing, she walked in.

"I didn't say you could come in, did I?" He remarked, slightly bitter.

"Well, unless you want this piece of pie, I'd suggest you be a little nicer." She retorted, and eyebrow raised.

He eyed the dessert in her hand. "Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend or something? You know, so you can work on singing for "Winter awakening?" Smirking slightly, she pushed his mistake to the back of her mind. She placed his pie on his slightly cluttered nightstand. She crossed her arms.

"What is with you?"

He sighed and sat up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, what's crawling up your ass?! All Carole wanted, all I wanted was a simple thanksgiving dinner with all your family and friends. Was that too much to ask?!" She spread her arms in exasperation.

"Jessie's not my friend." He stated angrily.

Realization dawned on her. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh. I see what the problem is. You're mad because I invited Jessie."

He sighed frustratingly. "I'm not upset about you inviting him."

She groaned. "Then why are you upset?"

"Rachel, you never told me that you had a boyfriend!" He stood up as his voice rose. "I had to find out from my mom about Jessie St. Jackass before you even mentioned you had a boyfriend. I'm your best friend! How do you think that made me feel?!"

"How do you think I felt when you were in the hospital for two weeks!" She yelled back. "Huh?!" She scoffed at the slightly guilty look on his face. "Oh yeah, don't think that I forgot what happened a few days ago. You can't be mad at me for keeping one simple secret from you when you lied to me about refraining from drugs. So don't give me the guilt trip." Rachel tried her best to suppress the tears in her eyes but the kept falling and falling down her cheeks.

Finn walked closer to her and sighed. "Rachel, I told you I'm sorry about what happened."

"And I told you 'sorry' didn't cut it."

"I-I know that. I've been trying. But, you not telling me that you had a boyfrie-"

"Gosh, Finn he's not my boyfriend!" Frowning, he stared at her with confusion.

"But you just said-,"

"I didn't say anything! That's what I've been trying to do all day. Your mom made the assumption that I was dating Jessie when I wasn't. You just had to get angry with Jessie before I could explain myself." She rolled her tear filled eyes.

Looking at her steadily he said. "So what you're telling me, is that he isn't your boyfriend?"

She laughed humorlessly. "No, he's gay." Finn widened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Oh."

She sighed. "Yeah, 'oh'. Finn, I don't understand why it would be an issue anyways, I mean I dated him before."

"You dated him before?" She nodded. He looked exasperated. "I thought you said he was gay?"

"Yeah he is, but I dated him in high school, when he was still unsure about who he was." She answered, running a hand through her brunette locks."But that's not the point, I don't understand what the issue would be if he was straight and I was dating him."

Sighing, the addict sat down on his bed and motioned her to sit next to him. Once she sat he turned towards her and said, "Rachel, I know you tend to worry about me all the time and my well being, but you've got to let others do the same for you. You're my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't worry about you and the people you're with?"

"But Jessie's a good guy." She defended. "I've known him since I was in the tenth grade. I've grown up with him."

He sighed. "I know that now, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you." Finn grabbed her left hand, rubbing his thumb in circles against it. He looked into her eyes. "Rachel, all of these years I missed made me realize something."

"What?" She whispered.

"I don't want to miss anything more than what I did when we were apart. I love you Rachel." When he saw her eyes widened his evaluated in a nervous tone. "Y-Your like my sister. It kills me to think that something really bad could happen to you and I wouldn't be there to help you." Letting go of her hand, he reached up to gently wipe her tears away.

"So please, just let me be the protecting boy- best friend that I missed out on being?" He asked softly.

Trying her best not to react at his slip up, she sighed and nodded. She saw relief in his eyes as he stared at her, his hand still on her cheek.

"Well, everyone is downstairs, but I don't know if you want to...Finn?" Rachel looked at his face as he gave her an undefined look, one she's never seen on him.

"Can I try something first?" He asked softly. She frowned at the abrupt question, but before she could utter a word out, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm glad you all could make it today." Carole looked around the room filled of close family members and friends. "This is a very important topic we have to discuss, and I appreciate that you guys were able to make it."

"Where's Finn?" Finn's uncle David asked.

"He's hanging out with his friend Puck right now." Rachel responded in a quiet tone, looking down at her lap.

Carole continued. "He's actually the reason why we're meeting up today. Just about everyone in this room knows about Finn's...illness." Everyone nodded. "And we've all tried to help him, some more than others." She took a deep shaky breath as tears filled her turquoise eyes. "But we can only do so much..." She gulped and sighed. "That's why, I'm putting him in a rehabilitation center." Things were quiet a while after the sentence remained in the air. With the exception of Carole's sniffles, everyone waited for her to continue. She gestured towards the large circle of people and said wearily, "That's why I asked you all to come. We all love Finn, and none of us want to see him this way. None of us." One of her sisters handed her a tissue in which she accepted in gratefulness and wiped her face.

"I don't want what happened to Christopher happen to my baby boy." From the left of her, Burt reached up to rub her back soothingly.

"Mothers at this age usually worry about retiring, paying off rent, and their kids, of course." She shook her head with assurance. "But no parent should be worrying about whether or not their child is going to leave this earth soon. I don't want to be that kind of mother any more." She chuckled without humor and said, "I mean, some moms at this point even worry if their son or daughter has found the right one to spend eternity with, or if they give them grand babies." Carole looked at the brunette as she said that sentence. "I want to be that mom." She croaked. "I have tried and tried to help him...but, maybe the best help you can give someone is to let them go...give them tough love." Rachel watched as the woman's lip started wobbling the same way she remembered Finn used to do when he was about to break down into sobs.

"I just want my baby back." With that she broke, Kurt, Burt, and Leroy rushing to her aid before she hit the ground from the intense hurt weighing on her. She cried into Burt's chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered softly in her ear.

At this time, the brunette took a quick glance around the room and saw there wasn't one dry eye in the room, including her. Taking this as an opportunity to speak, she got up and walked to the front.

"We all love Finn and we hate the disease that's festering inside him. Please, if you guys come tomorrow, it will make such a big difference, to his intervention and to Finn when he sees how many people truly love him. Though, we want you to come, we are only asking the really close friends and family members of Finn to write a quick piece to read aloud tomorrow. And if you guys have someone who's witnessed the consequences of drugs, it would be really nice to have them come too. I'm bring my friend Artie here, so feel free to do so also. We're meeting at twelve here and he's arriving at one, so i'd advise you to make it here before he comes." She looked around the big group of people and choked out, "We really need as much people here for support, so that the next time we meet up won't be for a funeral." Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**That chapter wasn't **_**that**_ **bad! Anyways, please tell me what you think about this chapter because it will help me a lot with how I handle the next chapter.**

**A/N: It may be awhile until I update anything but I am working on the next chapter of Talking to the moon and a few others, since the stories coming to a close. Love you guys!**

**~Vikki3775**


	14. Therapy, Intervention, and Revlations

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I'm gonna warn you ahead that this chapter was very hard to write, so I apologize ahead of time. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The blue ball slammed into the tenpins, knocking them all down in one strike.

"Woooo!" Puck rose his hands and turned towards Finn who sat with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Suck on that, Hudson!"

"Okay, okay, you won this round," he sighs, as his friend took a seat next to him. Puck grabbed his can of soda and chugged it, burping rather obnoxiously after.

Finn knows Pucks abstaining from drinking beer because of him. It's one of those things that make him a good friend. He sacrifices what he wants just to help his friend out.

He looked down at his phone for the tenth time, checking his inbox for text messages. He's been trying to contact Rachel, but she hasn't been responding. He knows it may have to do with the kiss, and he wishes more than anything that things can get back to the way it was.

"Alright dude," sighs Puck. He nudged his shoulder. "What's eatin' ya up?"

Finn shook his head stubbornly and says, "Nothing man." Puck scoffs.

"Really? Because you've bowled for years and you always beat me at it, and now all of a sudden you suck ass at three rounds? Sounds perfectly fine to me." Finn looks back down at his phone and his mohawked friend notices.

"Seriously dude, what's wrong? You've been looking at that phone all day."

Finn sighs and finally looks up at him. "I'm just worried, okay? Rachel's not texting me back and I'm concerned."

Nodding slowly, Puck acted like he knew nothing about what was about to come later that day. When Carole asked him to distract Finn a while before his intervention, he jumped right into it, because let's face it, never in his life does he want to see his friend suffer more from this addiction.

"Well, maybe she's busy? I heard from Kurt that he took her out to the mall." He lies.

Finn frowned. "Yeah, but she would've at least texted me back if she was out." He says, sighing even deeper this time. Puck looked at him curiously for a second.

"This sounds a lot more than concern, dude. What happened between you too? Is there something you want to tell me?" Asks Puck, raising an eyebrow.

Finn looked at him and asked, "What do you think a person should do if they made a mistake and their friend stops talking to them because of that mistake?"

Puck waved his left hand dismissively and said, "Dude, she already forgave you for your car accident-"

"No, it's something else," he interrupts. When he got a confused look from his co-worker, Finn sighed and shook his head, turning to look at a couple two lanes next to them who were locked in an embrace, kissing. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

Frowning, Puck sat and watched as Finn sat distraught, a glazed look in his eye.

* * *

Rachel placed the prepared cheese platter on the dinner table, before sighing and turning around to look at the Hudmel's penthouse apartment.

Chairs were set around in a circle, in which family and friends were already filling in. From Finn's old friends from high school, to Carole's great Aunt Marsha, everyone made sure to be there for support in hopes of helping out the addict they care deeply about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Looking down, the brunette spotted Artie, who placed another fruit platter on the table before looking up at her questioningly.

She scoffed. "More like dollars." She wrung her hands and said quietly, "I just want this to work out, you know?" He nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Hopefully this gathering will get him to see the decisions he's made that will persuade him to get the help that he needs. I talked to my mom about my, you know, accident, since I couldn't remember much of it, and I now have a better understanding of what he's struggling with."

She tilted her head curiously. "I don't mean to be nosy, but what happened to you exactly that put you in the wheelchair?" Expecting him to be taken aback and offended, she was surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"Let's just say, I understand Finn's issue much more than you think I do." He says simply. After he wheeled away, he left her there asking herself what he meant.

* * *

"Guys, they're just around the corner." Everyone rushed to their seats at Carole's words as the two boys pulled into the apartment building's parking lot.

Dr. Pillsbury, who sat across from the seat Finn would be in, pulled out her pad full of notes about her patient and read them over.

Outside, Finn looked around and found his parent's apartment building surrounded by cars.

"What the..."

"I think I heard there was some sort I party going on in one of the apartments." Puck lied as he finally found a parking spot at the back of the building. Once they hopped out of the car, Puck stopped Finn before he could walk.

"Finn." Turning around, he looked confused.

"Yeah man?" Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk.

"Look, we're gonna go to your mom's house, but you're gonna see something you may not be comfortable with. I'm just asking you, as my best buddy to just hear them out, okay?" Frowning even deeper Finn nodded slowly.

"Oookay" he drawled out before they continued walking. By the time the reached the apartment, Puck took a deep breath before opening the door...

* * *

There was grave silence as everyone watched the doorknob turn and the door open. The first one to walk in was the addict himself, who gaped at the scene before him.

"What the hell?..." He looked at about fifty people in his parent's family room. Some of his old friends, like Santana, Brittany Mike, Sam and Matt were there. His mom's family and his dad's family made it also, including his uncle David. There were also a few people he didn't recognize, like a guy in a wheelchair and an Asian girl who was seated next to him. He watched as his parents, Kurt and Rachel stood up and walked towards him.

"Uh...what's going on?" He finally asks. Finn turns around to look for Puck, but finds him seated next to Quinn. Rachel gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Carole said quietly, "Take a seat honey." She motioned towards an empty seat next to her, which put Finn in between his mother and Rachel.

"What are you all doing here?" He asks with a smile. "Was there a party I didn't hear about, or something?"

Burt shook his head. "No, son. This is something different, much more serious."

"Okay..." He nodded slowly and frowned. Awkward/tense silence filled the air until someone cleared their throat.

"Um..I guess I'll start by introducing myself," A red haired lady said across from him. "My name is Emma Pillsbury. You might of heard about me from your friend Rachel." Frowning at the response, the name clicked in his head.

The therapist. The one Rachel recommended him to. Turning around quickly, he looked at his mom with a questioning gaze.

"Mom, what's going on?" She smiled slightly at him and said, "Just listen, honey."

"I was called by your family to come here and talk to you about your choices." He rose an eyebrow.

"What choices?" She tried to skate around the subject.

"Your family and friends are concerned about you." She continues. "They feel as if you're…slipping away."

Laughing bitterly, Finn said, "Oh, I get it. This is an _"intervention_," right?" He air quoted the term and continued when he saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "Yeah, I've seen that show on A&amp;E. It's with all those creeps, a-and weirdoes. Yeah." He stood up out of his seat. "Too bad I'm not one of them."

"Finn, sit down!" Burt chided. Rolling his eyes, Finn sat down again.

"No, you're not." The woman agreed across from him. She gave him a small smile and said, "Finn, everyone has that one thing they feel like they can't live without. Whether it's coffee, music, food, it never defines the person." She opened her note pad and put on her glasses. "Now, I'm going to let a few of your friends and family members speak to you. Just a minute, because I want you to listen to what they have to say." She elaborated when he opened his mouth to interject.

Santana looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, frankenteen." Finn chuckled and nodded.

"Satan." She took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm not very good with words, but I'll speak for the other four when I say that you're our friend." Finn grinned at this. "I mean, we may call you a bunch of names, and crack jokes about your weight, but that's how we show we love you. Well, that's another way, actually." She took a shaky breath and looked at him, her expression grave.

"Finn, we grew up with you. We watched you grow into the man you are today, flaws and all. Now, I know personally that some of the things I taught you were bad, like how to hook up with chicks, and I apologize, because that wasn't what you were, that isn't who you are now." Her voice wavered. "W-What I'm saying is that...I want to relive those fond memories we had in high school. I hate to hear about what you're doing, what you've become, so please, get help." She sniffled and Finn watched in shock as his old friend teared up, something he's never seen her do.

Puck cleared his throat. "Um… I guess I'll go next." He looked at Finn. "Dude, you know you're my best bud, right? My wingman. We've been through pounds and pounds of shit together, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. We took those arguments and trials as life lessons, mistakes. And dude, you and I both know that I've made a lot of mistakes in my day." He frowned and said, "But if there were one mistake I regret the most, it would be the day I first introduced you to weed." His eyes glazed over as if the memory was flashing before the guy's eyes like a motion picture.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have taken you to that club, and I shouldn't have introduced you to Rosco. You were hurting that day, and I thought you needed to let some steam off, which was a big mistake." Puck looked him square in the eye and exclaimed quietly, "You know, when I try something new, whether it's good or bad, I tend to not think about the consequences." Both guys shared a slight chuckle. "And when I do receive the consequences, most of them become out of my control. These are one of these consequences." He shook his head and sighed. "I don't want to see you dead man. I want you to be the best man at me and Quinn's wedding. I want you to meet our first child. I don't want to live any life, if it's not with my best bud." Finn tried not to look so surprised again as Puck's face turned red, which indicated that he was about to cry. Finn frowned as he thought through this.

"So please." He concludes, his voice wavering. "Get some help."

_"Buddy, I'm gonna keep this nice and short for now,"_ Uncle David piped suddenly, catching the attention of everyone seated in the circle. "I love you, I do. You're the son I never had. When you came to my house that day in hysterics, I knew I had to help. I knew keeping your whereabouts from your mom wasn't the best thing to do, because come on, she's my sister for heaven's sake." He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, his turquoise eyes boring into is. "But I also had to remember something. This was the son of my best friend. Chris made a promise to me when you were born. I had to protect you. And I feel as if I broke that promise." He swallowed hard as his wife rubbed his back comfortingly. "I see so much of him in you, more then you know, and to see the guy you have turned into has hurt me, bad." He closed his eyes, and whispers, "Just please, get some help...for all of us." He motioned towards the whole circle.  
_"For you."_

"Those were beautiful." Mrs, Pillsbury said softly, breaking the silence. She looked at the troubled young adult. "You see Finn? They care about you. They just want to see you get better. So will you go?" Silence took over them as Finn frowned and stared down at his feet.

Nodding, Emma said, "Okay. Rachel I heard you have something to say." Finn looked up instantly at the mention of her name as the brunette bit her lip anxiously before laughing slightly and wiping her tears away.

"Wow, I don't know how I can top that, but I'll try to get my point across." She took a shuddering breath before looking at her best friend, her eyes boring into his. "Finn, I have practically known you all my life. I've seen the good, the bad, and the ugly come between us and I've always stood by you amongst all of it, because I care about you much more than some silly argument about which Journey song was better." They shared a laugh and she wiped at her eyes. That's when he noticed her hands were shaking from next to him and he had to fight everything he had not to take her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay.

"I kept the promise we made in eighth grade. I made sure to watch over you and the decisions you've made, even when it wasn't greatly appreciated." She said, referring to that night in their senior year. "I knew that If I kept my promise with you, I may see change, change I would be proud of you for." She choked out. It took a while of wiping tears and sniffling for her to get herself together enough for her to continue.

"I love you, Finn." Everyone looked solemn, as if they knew she loved him as a friend, but Finn saw something different. Love that was beyond friendship swirled in her teary eyes, and as if an emotional switch was turned on, his eyes blurred with tears.

"And I can't let my best friend, my Finny, live on like this. I want you to get better...I want-" she sniffled. "-I want you to live a life beyond alcohol and heroin, because there's more to life than taking shots and smoking pot. So...please?" Her voice squeaked helplessly as the question hung in the air. Finn sniffled and wiped his eyes thoroughly before setting eyes with his mom who also had a piece of paper in her shaking hands.

"I love my son. He was a miracle child." She looked around the room. "You know when he was born, he was premature? Just four pounds. The doctor said that if he made it past the NICU, he'll keep on growing. And boy did my Finny bear grow." Everyone chuckled in the room through their tears as he blushed slightly. She then looked at him.

"And he still does...every day. When I watched you grow Finn, I knew you'd be just as powerful and loving as your father was." Her son caught his breath hearing his dad being mentioned again. "He loved you, he really did. I would sneak over in the middle of the night and watch him talk to you when you were a baby. He had a sparkle in his eyes that no one could replace." Tear and tear fell down his eyes again, as the giant tried to keep himself together.

"The night that Chris died wasn't just a shock for me. It was a warning." She sighed, shaking her head and said, "I knew that if he stayed long enough on this Earth, in this house, it would've been bad. His drunkenness caused disappearances, which caused arguments, but it wasn't until he arrived at one of your school plays drunk, that made him cross the line." Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them, as if he were about to disappear.

"Finn." She sobbed. "I couldn't let this continue for so long, it wasn't healthy. So I threatened a divorce the day before the accident." Finn shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, trying not to believe this.

"I didn't think he'd take it so far and drive drunk. I thought he knew better. I knew what the army did to him and he refused the help I offered. I just didn't expect him to be gone so soon..." She broke into sobs and Finn reached to rub her back.

"Mom..." He whispered wearily. "Mom, it's okay." She shook her head.

"No...no it's not! I let you turn exactly into your father and I refuse to let you leave the earth just like him! Baby, we were lucky with that accident. It was a wake up call. And I responded." She put his face between her hands and looked at him.

"You need to get help. You're the only thing I have left of Chris and I love you too much to let you continue down this path. Think about it." With that, she kissed his forehead and let him go, leaving him to wipe his eyes again. Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

"I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Artie Abrams." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You may have seen me when we were in high school, but I'm a friend of Rachel and I was invited here, because I am a survivor." When he got confused looks, he back tracked. "I wasn't an alcoholic and I didn't do drugs. I was just a witness of how bad things can turn out when you pick up a bottle of scotch before driving."

_"October twenty-third 2003."_ He said bluntly, nodding. "I remember my mom driving me home from my fiancé Tina's eighth birthday party, when we were t-boned." Everyone looked on in shock as Rachel gasped as the previous conversation replayed through her head..

_"Let's just say, I understand Finn's issue much more than you think I do."_

"Oh my god."

"When we were rushed to the hospital, we were brought into immediate care, both of us being unconscious. Thankfully, my mom woke up fine, but a week later, when I arose from my coma, I lost the feeling if my legs."

"It was you." Carole said bluntly, staring at him in awe. She elaborated. "When the doctor told me that there was a mother and child in the other car, I was speechless...especially when they reported that the little boy was paralyzed from the waist down." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"When the doctors were able to identify the body which was Sheriff Christopher Hudson, my mom was in grief. She knew you guys well and your father was an amazing man. Now, I'm saying this because I understand. I had an alcoholic uncle who just recently died and I lost my father when I was three by a car accident. I know how it feels, to lose a father. This cycle needs to stop and I'm here today to tell you that I am _determined_ to work with you until you're better, so that the cycle doesn't continue. So please get help, not only for you, but for every victim out there. It'll make a difference."

Sympathetic, stunned silence filled the air as Finn stared at the young man across from him. Flashbacks from the day of the accident played through his mind like a missing record. He remembers a boy being mentioned between the doctor and his mom. He remembers them telling his mom that the family would not be suing them for what happened.

"Why didn't you do it?" The question slipped out of his mouth. Artie looked at him and frowned.

"Do what?"

"W-Why didn't you sue us?" He elaborated.

"Like I said, I knew how it felt." He shrugged his shoulders. "And what would a few stacks of money solve anyways? Nothing." Staring at the ground a second, Finn stood up. Instantly, Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Finn-"

"I know you all care about me. I see it now." He looked around the room. "But you can't just make me decide so quick."

Kurt protested. "We weren't trying to-"

"Can I think it over?" He asks. "Just, please. This is a big step, and I-"

"We understand." Emma says. "But I want you to know that you have options. We just hope you choose the right one."

Nodding, he says, "I'm gonna go to the park, get some fresh air. Just please, don't follow me. I-I need some time to think." With that, he left the apartment, the door closed softly behind him.

Quiet conversation took place as Rachel looked down at her lap. She knows he's really at the park, but she doesn't believe the 'promise to get better' part. Finn may be fooling some people, but he isn't fooling her.

_Time for Plan B._

* * *

**Wow! That took so long to write! I hope you guys liked it! I'm probably gonna give this story five to seven more chapters left until I move on. Tell me what you think about this chapter and give me some opinions! They're always appreciated! Love ya!**

**~Vikki3775**


	15. A Plot of Promises

**Hey people! I know you guys are probably anticipating what Rachel's plan B is and I apologize because school has once again kept me up and I hadn't had a chance to update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"Finn, get up! We have to drop off Burt at the airport!" Kurt hit his brother with one of his pillows, grinning triumphantly when he groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Once Kurt saw him sit up on his bed and rub his eyes, he left the room, before texting someone on his phone.

Looking around the room, Finn sighed. He really hated mornings. Usually a cup of coffee would help him be on his way, but the current feeling that consumed him refused to go away.

He couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tried counting sheep, or whatever, his thoughts continued to race. It wasn't until three o'clock that he fell into a fitful sleep which was only filled with unsettling dreams.

The first one was about him. Everyone was dressed in black at a local church with grief filled expressions on their faces. He spotted his family and friends in the the first few rows. Some were bawling, while others were trying to keep themselves together by talking softly with others. But by the time he reached the front though, a six foot three figure lying still in a coffin transfixed his attention.

_It was him._

This haunted him beyond belief, but before he could trace in his grave features, his mind whirled to another dream, one that was completely different than what he just witnessed.

It was Rachel. She was dancing with a little boy and girl, who looked around the same age, like identical twins. They appeared to have brunette hair, big hazel eyes and freckles scattered on their cheeks. As they were dancing, he noticed a sparkle in his best friend's eye that couldn't be replaced. Even as he watched those toddlers play with her, Finn found some familiarity with their facial features, though he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then, as if he was snapped out of being hypnotized, the dream ended, leaving him in a state of question and confusion once again.

He stood up off the bed slowly and walked to the bathroom to do his business. After showering and throwing on a brown t-shirt and jeans, he walked downstairs and found his parents, Kurt and Rachel waiting for him.

A few days ago, Burt claimed that he was returning to D.C for a movement to help support the arts in local public schools. It's understood, since Kurt's self confidence and emotional strength alluded to the glee club he was once in.

"Wow, that was fast." Kurt said, as he saw him. Finn shrugged.

"There wasn't much to do. We're just dropping Burt off." As he says this, he swears he thought he saw his mom and Burt share a look.

"Anyways, we better get going, we don't want you to miss your terminal, do we honey?" Carole turned towards her husband and as if they were creating their own dialogue with their eyes, he nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Burt sighed as he pulled a black suitcase behind him. Finn frowned.

"Burt, what's with the huge luggage case?" He questioned. "I thought this was just a weekend trip."

After heaving the heavy suitcase in the trunk, he tried to avert his eyes, struggling terribly.

"U-U-Uhhhh..."

"He has a lot of paperwork, don't you dad?" Intervened Kurt, gaining a quick thankful glance from his father. Shrugging, Finn hopped in the truck with everyone else and buckled in.

'Is it me, or is everyone acting strange?' He questioned in his head. Turning his head he looked at Rachel, who was eerily quiet during most of the ride.

He nudged her, "Hey stranger. What's with the silence?" She turned to look at him, her eye contact with him lasting for only a second.

"I'm just...really tired," she nodded to reassure herself, "I've just been stressed out lately." At this response, Finn rolls his eyes. You'd think that she'd know that he can read through practically any lie that escapes her small plump lips. Wow, it's amazing how plump they are... He shakes his head at the thought.

He sighs, turns his body towards her and whispers, "Look, I know you're still upset about the...kiss, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but please, don't ignore me because of it. You're my best friend and it would kill me to have our friendship end 'cause of some silly kiss." Finn reluctantly pulls his hand out, "Forgive me?"

Grinning slightly, she grabs his hand and shakes it, "Yeah," she whispers. As Finn grins and turns around towards his window, he fails to hear her mutter, "I just hope you'll forgive me."

* * *

"I still don't understand. What's the difference between a sashel and a purse?" Kurt rolls his eyes as all five of them eat breakfast at a local food court in the La Guadia airport.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a _satchel, dad,_ and it's more of a tote bag than a purse. That's why I wanted to get you one, since it would make traveling easier."

Burt took a sip from his orange juice and laughed, "And I said that it wasn't necessary. What would I look like in front of the rest of the congressional board with a bedazzled "satchel"?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and muttered sarcastically, "Well I just thought it would be better. I'm sorry that I care so much." Rachel giggled and shook her head, nibbling contently on her vegan raspberry scone. Upon hearing her laugh, Finn grinned like a lovesick fool beside her.

Carole stood up from her seat and collected her trash, "well..we should get going, or Burt's gonna miss his plane." The older man sighed and stood also, brushing the remaining crumbs off his jeans.

"Alright guys. Let's go." The three younger adults followed the couple's' actions, throwing away trash and following them towards the terminal.

_And that's when he noticed them.  
_  
Everyone, from his uncles to his Aunt's, his cousins, heck, his friends were there; at the terminal; talking to each other.

He frowns as the Hudmels walk towards them, "Uh...guys? What's going on?" They never answered him as they finally approached the large group of people. As if on signal, the ones in their seats stood up and looked at them, the others who were once talking to each other, stopping completely. Finn gulped at their intense stares.

From the far back, Dr. Pillsbury stands up from her seat and walks towards the five. She smiled, "Hello, Finn. I bet you're wondering why your friends and family are all here." He nodded slowly, eyes wide.

"Uh...yeah."

"We all came here to send you off-"

"Oh no, see you've got that wrong." He chuckles, "It's my step-dad that's leaving." He frowns and glances over the woman's shoulder, "Though I don't know why everyone else is here." Shaking her head, she gives him a sympathetic look.

"No, Finn. We're actually here to send you off." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I think I can explain that," a voice from behind him says. He sees that it's Rachel, who bites her lip and walks hesitantly towards him.

He gapes at her, "Wha-"

"Just listen to me, okay?" She pleads, her eyes boring into his. When she didn't get a response she took this as a sign to continue, "I know you Finn; more than you think I do. And I think you tend to forget that I can tell when you lie." She gives him a pointed look in which he blushes under. "So when you tell me you're going to 'go to the park alone and think about it' you didn't think I would catch that you were lying?

He stutters, "I-I did think about i-"

"Obviously not enough," she retorts, her arms crossing. Her face suddenly softens, "Look Finn, I know you have problems with accepting things and you like to do things your way, but look around..." She gestured towards the people surrounding them. "These people love you. They didn't fly from one state to another to find that you won't get better." Taking a deep breath, she says, "That's why, Carole and I agreed that you need help; professional help. We're sending you to rehab." Tense silence filled the air, as the addict's eyes widened. At this, he burst out laughing.

"What?! Rach, that's so funny! You're killing me here." He grabs his sides as he continues to laugh.

"It's not a joke," Burt snaps from behind him. Turning around, Finn quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

"No it is funny. The fact that you guys actually think you can send me off to some crazy house rehabilitation center is hilarious."

"We just want to help you," Kurt chokes softly through his welled up eyes. Finn glared at him.

"Well, you can help me by leaving me the fuck alone!"

"Hey!" The giant looked surprisingly at his mom, who looked enraged.

"Now you listen to me, Finnegan Christopher Hudson! I accept a lot of things from you, more than I should, but I will not sit here and let you curse out the people who came to help you! Who care about you!" Her son stood shock at her outburst. He's never seen her this angry at him. She's _never_ yelled at him.

"All we want you to do is to at least try to get help, Finn." His uncle David pleads from across from him. His other family members and friends gave nods and sounds of agreement.

Finn shook his head stubbornly, "Well, I'm not going. You can't say or do anything to make me go."

Dr. Pillsbury nods and reaches into her brown purse, pulling out a small mirror. "I want you to do a favor for me, Finn." Walking closer to him, she hands him the object. "I just want you to look into this mirror." Once he grabs it, she says, "look at yourself."

Rolling his eyes, he obeyed. But what he saw made him gasp.

He looked _terrible_. Bags after bags set under his eyes, his face sunken in, in an unhealthy matter. Besides his disarrayed chestnut hair, Finn looked terrible. The addict made a face. He could barely even recognize himself.

"Do you see what we see, Finn? What your family sees?" The red haired lady asks softly. Scoffing, he hands it back to her and shakes his head.

"It's no big deal. I just didn't get sleep last night, that's all."

"Dude, just stop denying it and get help!" Puck says angrily from the back.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" Rachel asks hesitantly. "Alone?" Nodding, he sighs frustratedly and follows her away from the group near the closest bathroom.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks bluntly. Finn shifts uncomfortably under her intense gaze. He ignores eye contact, mainly because if he looks in those chocolatey orbs at least once, he may just lay all of his his feelings out on the lone all at once.

"I-I-"

"I thought you wanted to get better. That's what you told me."

"I do."

She opens her arms wide in exasperation. "Then why haven't you been acting like it?"

"You haven't given me a chance," he snaps back, frowning.

"We've already given you enough chances, more than enough." Rachel's eyes brim with tears and her bottom lip wobbles slightly.

"I just want the best for you, Finn. You're my best friend."

"Than you would understand why I don't need help," he says in a softer tone than before. She shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"I don't." Wiping her bangs away with a shaky hand she glances at the floor before looking up at him under her eyes. "I can't do this anymore," she whispers. Finn frowns for a second before realization dawns on his face. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he shakes his head.

"No."

"I'm tired."

"Rach, please." He pleads, his eyes filling his tears. The giant reaches out to entwine one of her hands with his.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She says with a firm voice. "If you don't go and get help, our friendships over."

Gaping at her, he says, "Why? Because I refuse to do what you want? Be-Because I refuse to do what everyone else wa-"

"I've tried for _so long_, Finn." She sobs out, emphasizing the two words. "For ten years, I've done nothing but try to help you. But I'm done." By now she's full on crying. "If you don't get help, I don't know what to say to you, Finn. I'm done with you." Tears trickle down Finn's cheeks as he frowns even deeper than before.

"So that's it? If I don't agree to get help, you won't talk to me? Hang out with me? All of those memories will be gone."

"Not unless you get help," the brunette whispers. Reaching on her tippy ties, she kisses his cheek and holds it there for a moment before sniffling and walking away from him, towards the others.

Finn stares down at his feet and contemplates. Is it really all worth it? Is it really worth losing the ones you love over some opiate or depressant? For his dad it was. But if there's anything he's learned from his dad's mistakes...

_He'll never be like his father.  
_  
"Rachel!" Finn turns around and rushes towards her. Once he approaches the diva, he grabs her hands and squeezes them.

_"I'll go."_ Eyes bugging out of her head, Rachel gapes at him, her mouth hung low.

"Really?" Her hands cover her mouth as she tears continue to pour down her face.

"Yeah," he grins before gently placing both hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "Drugs aren't worth losing our friendship. I'm not gonna lose you; _ever again_." Sobbing, Rachel jumps into his arms and hugs him tight. Finn feels the her tears start to seep into his shirt and he chuckles, closing his eyes.

This is where he wants to be, with her. Life wouldn't be the same without her. Nothing ever would be the same without her because...

_...he loves her._

"What?" Rachel looks up at him during their embrace and frowns. That's when Finn realizes his thoughts left his lips yet again.

_Shit. Way to fuck up a good moment, Finn._

"What did you say?" She elaborates.

"Nothing, uh-" detaching himself from her, he turns to look at the others, who are staring at him hopefully. "L-Let's go." Grabbing her hand, Finn gently pulls her towards the rest before looking at everyone.

"So?" Puck asks, drawling out the word.

Nodding, Finn says firmly, "I'll go." Sighs of relief and soft cries are heard immediately after he says this, as the ones he love envelope him in numerous hugs and kisses. Finally when their finished, Finn looks at the doctor.

"So when do I go?"

"We're going today and the center is called _'12 Keys Rehab_"." Handing him a brochure, Finn analyzes it as she continues.

"It's in Jensen beach, Florida. As you can see it's a wonderful atmosphere to be in when recovering." He nodded in agreement before stuffing the paper in his pocket.

"As long as it makes me better," he states. Dr, Pillsbury nods diligently.

"Of course!"

The terminal for the eleven o'clock plane with leave in ten minutes.

"Okay..." Burt waltzes up to him and happily hands him 'his suitcase'. Finn's step dad, grins and shakes his hand.

"Good luck, son. I'm proud of you." After walking away, he again becomes bombarded with hugs and wishes of good luck.

"Stay golden, Huddy." Puck gives his best friend a bro hug, before nodding at him and returning to Quinn's side.

His mom approaches him after an pulls her son in one of her famous warm motherly hugs.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers. When they pull apart her eyes fill with tears.

"You contact your mom, alright? Especially whenever you feel bad. I want to hear about how you're doing there." he grins and nods.

"Okay, Ma." Pulling her into another embrace, he kisses her head before breathing his mom's scent for the time being.

"I think someone else wants to say goodbye too." Frowning, Finn turns around to where his mom's eye contact is. From a few feet away, Rachel bites her lip and glances at him, blushing when she realizes he caught her gaze. The giant walks towards her and sighs.

"Soooo..." He drawls out.

"Soooo..." She drawls out also.

Finn winces, "About what I sa-"

The brunette holds her hand up and smiles sweetly, "I heard what you said, Finn." His rapid heart beat plays a rhythm in his ears as he gulps.

"Yo-You did?" She giggles, _giggles_ and wraps her arms around his torso.

"Yeah," she whispers, her eyes boring into his with an unidentified expression, "and _I love you too_." is heart leaps at this and it takes him a few blinks and deep breaths to process this. But when he finally does, a grin curls upwards from the corners of his lips as he leans forward.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear what you said over the people around us." Rachel giggles again, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way.

"I said I love you." Standing on her tippy toes, she aligns her nose against his. He rubs his against hers in an eskimo kiss. "Is that so?" She nods and beams.

"Well," pulling her tighter against him, he leans his head back and grins at her, "how about we make a deal. By the time I come back from rehab, clean and cured, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I think you have to go on a date first in order to use that label," she laughs, shaking her head. He chuckles.

"Fine, we'll go on a date when I come back. Is that a deal?" Kissing her nose, he feels her nod against him. Sighing desolately, she pulls back.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around- well when I come back." The smile the brunette once has falters as she frowns.

"I guess so." Tears fill Rachel's eyes again, but before they could fall out, Finn kisses them away. Pulling a strand of hair behind the girl's ear, he sighs.

"I'll be back as soon as you know it, alright? A-And I'll be as strong as ever. Just for _you_." He points at her chest at the last word, and grins sadly. Again for the third time, she envelops him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Finny." She chokes out. At the nickname, he exhales a shaky breath and let's a tear cascade down his freckled face.

"You too, Rachie." He whispers back.

* * *

"You know, I think this will be good for Finn." Blaine says as everyone retreats towards the exit of the airport.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Burt says.

"Hey, how about we head over to the diner down the street from here?" Carole suggests. Smiling Burt starts to rubs his hands eagerly.

"Don't even think about it dad," Kurt chides, pointing at him accusingly. "You're getting a salad." Sighing dejectedly, he slumps his shoulders.

"I guess it was worth a try." Blaine and Carole laugh at this as they watch the two start to bicker about the older man's health in front of them.

Walking behind the group, Rachel wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

_This is best for him; this is best for him_, repeats in her head as she does everything in her power not to hop on the next flight to Jensen beach Florida. Looking around as she walks, the music speakers on the ceiling start playing a new song. It sound a lot like the band The Fray, but she can't quite identify the song's name.

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

For years she thought she had done something wrong. Even today, she still regrets not being by his side when she should've. But now she knows she wasn't wrong. Her methods were correct and now he's getting the help he need. Smiling she walks past the food stands.

**Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you**

Praying for her was non-stop, she was sure. It got to the point where she almost questioned if anyone heard her cry for help. But her prayers were answered; after many years of trying and trying, it appears they were helping her all along. She just needed a push.  
**  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
**  
Their friendships been through hell, she'll admit that, but if it weren't for her strong ultimatum, her best friend wouldn't have been boarding a plane to cure and recovery.

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**  
**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

Finally reaching the exit of the airport, Rachel exhales a breath she's been waiting ten years to emit from her mouth. Looking up at the clear blue skies outside, she smiles.

_**She's glad she knew how to save a life.**_

* * *

**There's chapter 15 guys! Unfortunately, the fourth chapter will be the last one. :(... But….there will be a sequel to this story. I apologize, but it may be awhile until I write a prequel to this next story. Plus, I will  
post one more chapter for this zany heart of mine since I feel like I haven't covered everything with the short story.**

**A/N: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! If I don't post any more chapters this week I wish everyone a happy thanksgiving! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	16. Cause I Won't Give Up Without a Fight

**Well, I hate to say this but this is the last chapter of how to save a life...:( The bright side of all of this is the fact that I will be doing a sequel to this story in 2016, so stay tuned for that! I'll probably end up posting a prequel soon so look forward to that also.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to gleekforever12345 and khazrn46. You guys have given me nothing but motivation and support. Sometimes I'm unsure with my writing and you guys always reassure me whenever I feel down. Again, thank you! :)**

***Sniffs* alright guys, well here's the last chapter. I hope you like it...love you all!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

The creak of the white door echoed through the apartment as a red haired lady walks towards the corner of the dimly lit room, her heels clicking against the aluminum floor. Sighing, she crouches down towards her client who's head is down between his knees. Seeing his body visibly shaking, she sighs and smiles empathetically. The forty year old reaches out to shake his shoulder gently.

"Finn," Dr. Pillsbury says softly. _Silence._ "Finn, honey I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Why are you sitting here?"

_Silence._

"C'mon it must be something. Just look around this room..." She observed his small little beach resort which consisted of a kitchen, living room, bed and bathroom, and even a back door leading right to the beach. Unfortunately, the area looked a mess, almost as if a tornado ran through it. Papers scattered everywhere, clothes too. There was even two glass plates broken to pieces on the floor. It took everything the woman had not to fix the room up herself, but the young adult didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong?" She repeats in a softer voice.

"Everything," is his muffled response.

"_Everything?"_ She asks frowning. "What do you mean by _'everything'?" _Picking his head up, his bloodshot hazel eyes stare at her with so much vulnerability; so much pain, she almost forgets she's just his doctor and moves to hug him.

"Wh-Why is this so ha-hard for me?" He gulps and runs a shaky hand through his wet hair that is drenched with sweat. "W-Why can't I be _normal_?" A new set of tears fills Finn's eyes when he says this.

Dr. Pillsbury touches his arm firmly and stares straight into his eyes. "You _are_ normal," she says. "Don't you ever think any different."

Shaking his head repeatedly he stammers quickly, "M-Maybe I should just have a little more b-beer, you know, to hold me over..." Shaking her head slowly, she gives him a sad smile.

"I can't do that Finn, I'm sorry. You had the amount you were allowed to today. We can only give you a little at a time."

"I-I-I just don't know why I feel this way," he says.

"Feel like what, honey?"

"W-Why I feel so shaken up; s-so sick." He answers.

"Well, it's because your body is trying to kick out your urge for drugs. Your brain tells you that you don't need it, while your body says another thing. It's quite difficult to deal with."

Finn's lip wobbles, "I just want the feeling to go away."

She frowns. "The feeling of what?"

He squinches his teary eyes. "O-Of needing something so bad. I don't wa-want to depend on i-it like I do."

As he continues to shake and with tears trailed down his face, she asks, "Hey, do you want to hear a story?" He frowned at her for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Dr. Pillsbury sighed, scooted next to him against the wall and extended her legs before speaking.

"I once knew a friend; we knew each other since elementary school. She was one of the most cutest kindergartners you can ever meet. She was small, shyer than the others, but there was one thing she never let stray from her mind; her dream to work on a dairy farm. So one day, on her eighth birthday, her, her little brother and her parents took a trip to a local dairy farm. She was so excited when she got there; she wanted to try almost all of the stations. Then, when her family stopped by one of the runoff lagoons, her brother accidentally pushed her, covering her with all of the cow remains and fluids." The lady cringed.

"So from then on that memory haunted her, killing her usual time spent at the playground with her friends. Every time she came in contact with something dirty, o-or musky, she'd clean and clean and clean, as if she fell into that lagoon _over _and _over _again."

"D-Did she have OCD?" He asks.

She nods and frowns. "Yes. For years she fought this battle that wasn't worth giving an effort for. But she tried and tried and tried, but to no avail... Then a miracle happened." She smiles slightly at the troubled young man. _"She died in 2005."_

Finn frowns at her. "How can that be a miracle?!" He asks. "That's terrible."

"No." Dr. Pillsbury shook her head. "This little girl died, but she reincarnated into something beautiful, someone beautiful."

"The girl I just talked about was me when I was around your age." She confesses. "My OCD was my best friend, my confidant. And no matter how ashamed I was about her, she still found a way sneak into my everyday life." She closes her eyes a second and lets out a breath. "If there's anything I've learned during my experience in therapy and rehab is that...some things we can control and others we can't. But just because a resolution seems impossible doesn't mean you can't try. From then on I grew, grew as big as a baby turns into a wise adult. Everything that I went through during my life in the past made me realize that I am stronger than I think I am, that I was brought on this earth for a reason." She reaches for his clammy hands and squeezes them, staring into his eyes.

"And you were too, Finn. I just know you'll be the one putting your struggle to rest. I know you'll grow _bigger _and _bigger_ as time goes on. This is just the beginning. _Don't give up._" Reaching forward, she kissed his perspired cheek and stood up.

"I'll call you back when it's time for support group." She smiles softly at him. "Goodnight, Finn." The clicks of her heels echo once again as she retreats back to the location of her room for the night.

Finn wiped his tears and mulled his thoughts. Dr. Pillsbury was right. He wasn't put on this earth for no reason. So what would it look like for him to leave this place, to give up so easily? The irreplaceable fear of falling apart can tear at him all they want, but they'll never get the best of him. He promises himself that until the day he dies.

He doing this for his family, for Rachel, and most importantly, for him. So why stop now when he's already halfway there?

The hazel eyed boy reached for the radio which is laying on the ground beside him. Turning it on, a popular song from the radio blasts from the medium-large speakers. He knows this song. As if the universe knew what he needed, as if god or whoever knew what he needed, he started singing along staring at nothing with pure determination.

**This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories  
**  
**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the best I my heart  
**_(Finn stands up and matches towards the door, leaning against it firmly, gritting his teeth)  
_  
**Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet**

**If you love me let me go**

_(bursting through the door, he belts out the song, as he struggles under the grasp of the other doctors and nurses who try to keep him in the room)  
_**If you love me let me go  
**'**Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**

**This is gospel for the vagabonds,**  
**Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards**  
**Confessing their apostasies**  
**Led away by imperfect impostors**

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**

(_He slowly sinks into an ice water bath)  
_**Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight  
**  
_(Finn bursts out of the water and struggles again, as the hands of many doctors try to hold him down)  
_**If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
**'**Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**

_**Oh, the fear of falling apart**_  
_**Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart...**_

Gasping for breath, Finn wakes up in a sweat, his heart beating fast like a metronome. Looking around his temporary room, he sighs for a moment before shaking his head repeatedly. Drugs never owned him, he wasn't theirs. And he never will be.

_Not on his watch._

* * *

**So there you go. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support. I never though I would get to this point of finishing a full story. I already have Ideas about what I will do for the sequel of this story and by January of February I'll probably post a prequel for you guys. You'll get to see Finn recovered after all!**

**I love you guys! If you wanted to know what song I used it was "This is Gospel" by Panic at the Disco; one of my favorite bands. I'll see you guys next time, and during the posts of my other stories! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


End file.
